Telekenesis
by Shamera
Summary: In construction... everything's being editted.....
1. Prologue

Telekenesis  
by: Shamera and Patern 

  


I guess that the first time I realized must have been some time ago. It started out really unnoticable. Just a small shuffling of papers without me realizing it. I'd organize my papers while doing something else at the same time. It was something I nearly took for granted, and I didn't notice that anything was wrong. 

But then it got more powerful. I still didn't notice. I guess that's the stupid part for me. But it grew so slowly- so without any warning- that I never suspected anything wrong. It'd pour the coffee for me while I worked, so that I had the 'never ending supply of coffee' all the time. Luckily, no one walked in while it was doing that, or that person would have been seriously freaked. 

I guess the rest of the team noticed a little. Jack would tease me about having all that coffee with me all the time was like going to a little coffee shop itself and ordering from there. Sam would wonder just how in the world I managed to drink so much, yet pour so little. And Teal'c- well, Teal'c never did question me about it, though I knew that he was curious. 

No, I hadn't noticed at all. I was oblivious to it all. Just something that happened so normally I wouldn't have thought anything was wrong even if the world tilted because of it. But it wasn't, and I'm glad for that. 

Well, I would say that it all started when we had to go on that mission to P3J495. It was more of the usual. Natives shooting at us the moment we got out of the Gate. I had to redial, and everyone else was shooting back. I didn't understand the language back then, but I did know that they were cursing something about a powerful witch. 

If only I had figured it out. 

But no, it took until the arrows stopped firing did I then realize that something had happened. That the powers had increasing at a frightening rate. I saw the natives with war patterns on their faces- staring wide-eyed from behind their little rocks. I saw the rest of the SG-1, lying low and yet also wide eyed. 

Then I saw the arrows. They had all stopped in mid-air, with nothing to hold them up. There had been one that was almost on me, barely a few inches away. But they all stopped- just like I wanted them to. 

But the awe didn't last long. The natives got over it first and charged at us like stampeing bulls. And I had to continue dialing to save lives. 

It wasn't even after then, did I realize. I suspected, though. I didn't realize. 

*** 

"...The natives attacked us." Jack was giving a short summory to General Hammond. "Then something... weird happened." 

"Weird?" The General seemed at a loss at what we were saying. "I assume, Colonel, that the natives stopped attacking you?" His eyes wondered over to me, and I understood what he was talking about. I didn't have a scratch on me. Usually, I came back after these battles in the worst shape mankind has known. 

"The arrows froze." Sam provided helpfully. 

"Froze?" The General was now even more bewildered. "In mid-air, you're saying?" 

"I guess you can say that." Jack said saracatically. "It was more as if a police squad suddenly appeared and commanded them to halt." He shrugged. 

General Hammond frowned at Jack for a moment, contemplating on the reason who he kept O'Neill at all for all the trouble he caused. Hammond let out an exasperated sigh, then turned to the Jaffa. "Teal'c, you have experiance in this field. Have you heard of anything like this before?" 

The dark, sturdy Jaffa took a step forward, and nodded slightly, his expression unreadable, as always. "I came across a race called the Elk'tae when I was still serving with Apophis. They had a device that could freeze time for a brief moment. Apophis tried to harness the power, but ended up destroying it. Though what we saw was slightly similar, only the arrows froze, not time itself." 

"Are you saying you have no idea what happened?" 

Teal'c nodded. "That is correct, General Hammond." 

General Hammond just sighed inwardly this time. 

"I think... I think I know something about this..." Sam said softly, but capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "Someone Jolinar met- with some sort of necklace..." She shook her head to clear it a bit. "It's some sort of race where they experiment with genetics. That necklace was for some kind of ritual... Oh, wait. Maybe it was something else." Sam ended with a mumble to herself, then bluched to realize that everyone had been listening. 

I nodded. There was some kind of fleeting memory I was also getting. Something with experiments. 

"Genetics... Didn't we try that about 30 years ago, sir?" Colonel O'Neill asked, talking about the American government. 

General Hammond ignored that. "What does all this have to do with genetics?" 

Sam shrugged. "Just came into my mind, sir." 

And that was the beginning of that. 

  


Telekenesis is currently being editted at the moment. By the time it's done, A-3 and A-6 should also be up. Thanks to EVERYONE that gave me reviews and encouragement on the series!!! 


	2. Arc A, part 1

**Telekenesis A-1**

  


_ *I hate them.* the young boy thought to himself as he watched his parents- or rather, first foster parents in front of him. They never had time for him- it was always work that came first. They never paid any attention to him. _

The young boy glared at his parents through large glasses. *I wish I have other parents, I wish they're gone.* He took in his surroundings, and started wondering about what would happen if something went wrong. 

*They're mean, I hate them.* he thought, in the typical child-like way of throwing a tantrum. He glared at the coverstone above his parents and then back to his parents. *They're evil. They couldn't pay enough attention to me even if they were dead!* 

"Dear," his mother called out worriedly. "The stone's starting to shake." 

"Don't worry," his father told his mother. "Nothing's going to happen." 

The little boy ignored that, and sat still, glaring at the coverstone, daring it to still. *Shake,* he thought. *Shake and give them a good scare.* 

The coverstone wobbled a bit, then it started making a low groaning noise that none other than the boy could hear. His eyes widened as he realized he went too far, was too angry. *No!* he thought. 

"No!" Came out of his mouth as he watched the coverstone fall, bringing down the entire section of the ancients with them. He watched, unable to do anything with his mind anymore, numb, as his father tried to cover his mother from the fall, and having the stones fall on them, leaving them no chance of survival. 

*This is my fault.* He realized, anger draining away to guilt and sadness. He still couldn't move. Shock? Yes, that had to be shock. 

He didn't feel anything as other workers turned him away from the scene, knowing that he faced more than one should have to. But they never knew the truth. And the little boy didn't want them to know the truth. Someone had given him a second chance- he had ruined it. But he was still going to live out his life- as someone else. He didn't want to be the one who he was before. He didn't even want to remember. 

His foster parents had given him a name. Daniel Jackson. They had not. So from then on, it would be his name. He wouldn't be the unnamed one. And if he could, he would forget this.... thing. This power. Forget it and leave it behind him forever. 

Daniel woke up sweating, not knowing what he had dreamed of earlier or why. He knew it had something to do with his parent's death. He always had that dream. To try to change the outcome. Even after the Keeper. Especially after the Keeper. But this dream... it had something important in there. Something he didn't remember. 

Shaking with a coldness only felt after a dream, he numbly lifted the covers and stepped onto the ground- only to find that he could barely stand. *Well...* he thought bitterly. *This is interesting...* Considering that he had stayed up really late last night studying ancient texts, Daniel wasn't surprised for that to happen. But he also knew that Jack was going to walk in within a few minutes and if he was found like this, he would certainly earn a trip to the infirmory. 

Mentally sighing, and gathering up his strength, he used the bed to push himself up again. *I need to be really fast...* He thought of how nice it would be if everything just straightened itself out so that he didn't have to waste anymore time on that. 

Taking a glance at his alarn clock, he realized he woke several minutes early. Why? 

*Oh, yeah.* Daniel thought groggily. *I had a dream that woke me.* But he could barely remember anything about that anymore. 

Stumbling around the room, changing, he didn't see as the room cleaned up after itself. Basically, the last thing he put on were his glasses, and by then, everything was well cleaned up. 

_Knock, knock. _

"Hey, Daniel, you there?" Came the voice from outside the door. Jack. Duh. "Daniel? What's taking so long, you're going to be late." 

Daniel mumbled something nonintelliagible and opens to door. "I am not late- in fact, unless something changed, I have lots and lots of time." 

Jack was at the door, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. "It's Daylight Savings, Daniel. Remember?" Then he grinned at Daniel's expression. "You're the second person that doesn't remember. Funny, how the scientists just can't figure out what time Daylight Savings is. First I had to wake Carter up." 

"Well, I was reading yesterday. I call that good enough of a reason not to look at the calender." To tell the truth, Daniel still felt very, very sleepy. And he wasn't a real morning person, either. 

That was when Jack peered in the room. "Geez, Daniel, it looks like you cleaned the place up. You don't you don't have to do anything for the base rooms." 

"Huh?" Puzzled, Daniel looked over his own shoulder. The place was speck clean. "Funny, I don't remember cleaning anything. I just woke up, I think." He shrugged, "But then, I was kinda dozed." 

"Well, come on." Jack said, getting a bit impatient. "We've got to go get our exams, then we've got KP duty." He flashed a smile, tearing himself away from the wall and walking away without Daniel. 

Daniel groaned. "You should have let me sleep." Physical meant playing pincustion for Dr. Fraiser. And he did not like KP duty at all. It was something he had in common with every other person on this base. KP duty was torcher. And everyone else also knew it. But still, everyone had to do it at one point or anything. And it was just SG-1's time for that. 

As Daniel grudgingly left his room, it closed itself after him. It seemed that these kind of things were something that Daniel had already expected, and he didn't think much of it. It was just the dream that he was trying to focus on- but the more he tried, the more he forgot. 

*** 

"Well, I don't know what to say about you, Major Carter," Dr. Fraiser's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Forgetting about Daylight Savings in such a time. Really. Something to get away from Physical?" 

"Nope." Sam said with a sigh. She was seated on one of the gurney beds in the infirmory, and was just chatting with Janet till the rest of the SG-1 arrived. "I just forgot about it." she shook her head. "You've never been waken by the Colonel before. He can really pound on someone's door. The moment I woke up, I thought that I was in the classical training session where something's bad happened, and we have to prepare for it." She laughed. "Old time memories." 

"Yeah, well, those good old times give to the new times where everyday there's a new emergancy, anyway." Janet Fraiser was gathering her notes. I need Dr. Jackson and the Colonel in here about now." The door opened, but it wasn't either of the two men that Fraiser had named. 

"Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c greeted. 

"Good morning, Teal'c. Sleep well? Wake up late?" Janet smiled innocently as she made a grab for some papers that had been floating around. 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I did. But I an concerned about some objects in the back. They are... rearranging themselves." 

At that sign of misorder, both military women were out of the friendly mode. "What? What happened? Did you report this to the General yet?" Sam asked. 

"I have." 

Janet set her papers down neatly. "A secret admirer, perhaps, Major? Do your KP duty for you?" 

Sam relaxed just slightly. That had happened before. Not for the KP duty, but the secret admirers. 

"It is not." Teal'c stated. "General Hammond has already sent forces to secure the area. The objects were not cleaned up, they were in the process of cleaning up. They were... flying." 

This was when Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson came in, the Colonel whistling and Daniel looking very sleepy. "Morning, Campers! Wonderful day." Jack said in a really annoying tone. 

Teal'c simply waited for the two newcomers to settle down and be briefed before anything else. With the Jaffa back then, that was easy. A short summory, and they sit. But with the Tau'ri- 

"What?" Daniel asked, his curiousity pirking. "Objects were flying? Does that mean we have more to clean now that someone had a fight, or does that mean someone's cleaning up for us?" He didn't seem really worried. Almost as if his real concentration was somewhere else. "If it's number two, then that would be a wish come true." 

The others all nodded in agreement. They were invisioning doing other stuff at the moment. But Daniel was inivisioning a clean place. 

"There is no persons to move them." Teal'c said, breaking them out of their hopes. "They were flying." 

"Magic-like." Jack said. He frowned. "Hey, what are we doing here, we should check this out! Maybe there's an alien intruder." 

Sam shook her head. "Nope. If there is an intruder, I'll stay right here. I still remember what happened the last time with ritu. Besides, I'm not stupid." 

"You're not?" Jack asked, and recieved a glare in return. "Okay, okay. We'll check this out in the reports." He sighed. "I think we're missing some action." 

  


**Telekenesis A-2**

_ "Come on." The voice kept saying. "It's not hard. You just have to reach out. See?" There was a hand that reached out and grabbed the tiny mouse tightly. "And you have to think. You have to realize that it's just a thing. There are always something that must be sacrafied for a greater good." The hand tightened around the mouse and it started squeaking angrily. _

The little boy was horrified inside, but he knew that he couldn't show those emotions on the outside. If he did, they would kill him. That was for sure. There was no way to escape from here. He didn't want to be a killer. 

"Come on." The voice repeated, soothing. "If you do this, you get to have a break. And you'll feel a lot better." 

*No, I won't.* the boy thought. *I'm not supposed to have any feelings. But even if they say I'm not, how come I can't kill a tiny creature?* 

The thing squealed angrily again, trying to squarm away from that hand unsuccessfully. It's small, beady eyes held more fear that the boy had even seen. But at the moment, it was about the same amount of fear that he was feeling. And he didn't like it. 

"Come on. The voice repeated, yet again, ever as patient. "This is easy for you. You're what we have- and you won't diappoint us, will you?" 

The boy stared. He didn't want to disappoint his creaters, but he just couldn't_ kill that mouse! He didn't know why. He had passed all the other tests, who couldn't he pass this? _

He focused back on the black, beady, and terrified eyes. It was the mouse's life- or his. There were people that hated rats, right? He might just be doing those people a favor. But still, he didn't want to touch it. 

The boy refocused his eyes to the shadows behind the mouse. The scientists there sure didn't fear him much if they were going to be in the same room as the victom. He listened. 

"Paul, maybe we shouldn't push him to kill at such an early age. He's still something of a toddler!" One of the scientists said to another. 

"Oh, have some faith," the other said. "he's ready. He's been ready since he was created. This will be the greatest technology advancement in the human history!" 

Daniel opened his eyes. "No," he whispered, still caught in the nightmare. But now he remembered. He knew what had happened, and he remembered. 

_His life of that mouse. But he didn't want to touch that mouse. No, never touch that. But how was he supposed to kill? Yes, he had to kill it! Kill! Kill!!_

Daniel looked around. The place was really acting up. The papers were flying around, the lights were on and off, and everything were in a real avalance. 

Holding his breath, he willed the things to stop. 

_Soon, the hands were removed. But the mouse was still there. It was now silent, because there were invisible hands that shot down his vocal cords. It couldn't have looked more fightened watching a hawk eat him alive. _

*Kill! Kill!!* that was the only thought in the boy's mind. *It's bad, and this is for a good cause! Kill!* 

Telekenesis had it's properties. Although that others couldn't see, the boy was moving masses inside the mouse, unknowingly protecting the mouse form internal injuries. 

But still, there was too much blood for even that tiny of a mouse. 

"Good." the voice sounded pleased. "Finish the job." 

The boy couldn't. Too much blood... he was going to choke... Gawd... 

The place returned to normal, but it was messier than usual. So that was what happened on level 23. The flying objects. He was going to have to be more careful before it got out of control. 

_The female scientist, the one that had tried to protect him, was immediantly by his side. _

"There, there." she soothed as the boy went down to his knees and started crying. "It'll be all right. Everything will be okay." 

Although the boy wanted to believe that, he saw from the other scientist's look that it wouldn't be. He hadn't been able to kill. Not even a mouse. Just one more move, and he would have been finished. But he couldn't do it. And he couldn't understand why. 

*And I still can't understand why to this very day.* Daniel thought. It wasn't suspition anymore- he was that boy. And he remembered what had happened. He remembered so fast because he had never fully forgot. He just got into his charactor too much. For nearly 30 years, he forgot. 

And now, he remembered. To be _created_, to have some sort of power. But why didn't they make more like him? 

Which brought up the idea that they might not have created him. But it they had, did that mean that there were more people with the sort of 'talent' that he had? His mind was buzzing with questions and thoeries that he would never have answers to. It was horribly frustrating. 

The phone rang that moment to bring him out of his thoughts. He picked it up carefully, making sure he had his coice before he spoke. 

"Daniel?" It was Sam. "Are you okay? You sound like something's happened." 

*Yes, Sam,* he wanted to say. *Something did happen. I just remembered, I'm not who you that I am.* But instead, what came out was, "Sure, I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Trust Sam, always the worried one. "I know, you can take care of yourself and nothing happened, yeah." 

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. That was always what he said to everyone else. No one really listened to that, though. "Yes, I'm sure. Why'd you call?" 

"You forgot?" Sam sounded surprised, but continued anyway. "The General told us to go back to P3J495. to see if we can get that sort of technology. He said it would he useful against the Goa'ulds." 

"But the natives seemed as surprised as we were." Daniel hated to not tell Sam everything he knew, because he knew that Sam would deal in time, but it General Hammond thought of it as technology against the Goa'ulds... even though he hated them, he wasn't about to be turned into a weapon for them. 

He heard Sam sigh. 

"That's what I said, but he said that something must have happened. Not to mention, it might be some creature that we might have brought back to the SGC. Remember our KP?" 

Daniel winced. Yes, he did. But that was before he figured out the biggest piece of the puzzle. Now, all that mattered were the smaller pieces. 

"I guess that this is valuable enough for us to go back to a hostile planet." Sam said somberly. Then she paused. "Daniel, are you listening?" 

"Yes, I am." He told her. 

"Good. The colonel's raving right now. You better come quick." 

*** 

Neary all of SG-1 was ready to go within half an hour. Well, nearly all. Colonel Jack O'Neill still had one member of his team out, though. And because of that, the entire team had to wait. 

Some things never change. 

Within moments of that thought, Daniel appeared, looking a little dazed. But otherwise, he was ready to go on a mission. Meaning, not completely buttoning up the top, and having his helment on right. 

"Chevern one, locked." 

Jack smirked with amusement. "Well, Danny-boy, glad you could join us." 

A murmured of, "Don't count on that." only made his grin grow wider. But in no time, the team was through the Gate and was ready for battle. 

Only, there wasn't anyone there waiting for them. 

"Well..." the colonel started, eyes wondering around the parimeter. "Spread out, this could be a trap." He stepped down the steps they always had for the Stargate as the watery blue disintegrated behind him. The other three surrounded the DHD, the pillars, and the rocks around. None came up with anything. 

"Sir," Carter came up. "Teal'c spotted a village pretty close. There's smoke... the people are there." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I suppose this is where we go." He sighed when he realized that was something Daniel would say, and waved the Major on. 

Daniel was lagging behind the group, almost as if he knew something would happen. Jack didn't blame him. His danger sense was going crazy, he could just feel a thousand eyes on him. The others weren't doing any better, considering how Carter was just staring ahead. 

"Eight to the left, three to the right." she said in a soft voice that only SG-1 was close enough to hear. 

Jack nodded. He had notived that. Daniel seemed startled. "How'd you know that?" He asked, his eyes darting around now. 

"There are four in front, but none behind." Teal'c concluded. "It seems they have not yet completely assembled themselves." 

"Then we'd better take advantage of that, shouldn't we?" Jack asked softly, fingering the safety on his gun. The others did the same. 

When the natives say that, there was a war cry among them, and the four in thr front appeared. Jack cursed, and took a step back. Teal'c trained his staff weapon on them. Within moments, all the natives came out, all armed with either arrows or spears. 

SG-1 dove into the forest of trees to their right as O'Neill gave out a string of curses that were quite a lot considering he didn't know that many languages. He minded the fact that Carter had told him that there were only three to right, and they went down easily. 

_This mission was a pain from the start. _Jack thought as he fired a shot. The Stargate wasn't too far away, it was still within visible range. The problem was, most of the natives were blocking that way. And once again, arrows were flying towards them, and they barely had any shelter in the trees. 

Daniel was in somewhat of a shock. He had been thinking the entire mission, going on automatic and doing whatever his teammates had been doing. It didn't matter if he was on an hostile planet- he had been trying to remember more of what had happened. But now he had snapped out of it and was surrounded by hostile aliens and he didn't ahve a clue what was going on. 

"Daniel Jackson!" He heard Teal'c call and felt the sting of an arrow a hair away from him a nanosecond later. He winced. 

Teal'c was having a hell of a time trying to get his teammates away from danger. But even he didn't have three eyes and was not able to warn Major Carter in time for her to avoid that arrow that went past. 

As Sam dropped in alarm, Jack began to realize that this was very, very serious. "Carter!" He called. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Colonel." Came the strained response. "It just gazed me." 

Now Jack was angry. His Major was hurt. He looked around for the quickest escape route and saw something else. 

"Daniel!" He shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to help! Unlesss you can help us by standing there staring, I suggest you do something!" 

Daniel swallowed. What was he supposed to do? Fumbling with his gun, he tried to shoot into open air, but forgot about the safety. 

_"Do something!" _

The boy stared at her, total disbelief in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? 

Jack growled. "Daniel! Let's go, we could use the help!" With that, he fired a round into the clearing. 

_The fire was spreading. How was he supposed to stop it? There was no way! What they wanted of him was impossible! But everything was burning, and the boy was just plain terrified. The fire couldn't only be felt on the outside, but he could also feel it on the inside._

Daniel felt a strange feeling wash over him. He felt like he could take on the world... but for all that he felt, he couldn't completely grasp the feeling of being able to stop the natives. 

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, furious. "Stop daydreaming and use your goddamn gun!" 

At the same moment- 

"Daniel Jackson! You must move!" 

_"You've got to do this," the female scientist was saying to him. "You've got to help us!" There was panic in the dark green eyes, but even scarier was the delusional sight that lurked underneith. "Do something!" She screamed in hysteria._

The arrow struck Daniel in the left shoulder, lodging itself there. It was a messy wound, and the pain hit Daniel hard. He just stared at it for a moment. 

Then the strange things happened. 

Jack heard the screams barely a second before he saw the fire. All of the natives there that weren't down were on fire, screaming as they slowly burned down, falling against the trees behind them. Then it started to spread. 

It was worse than wildfire, being that '495 was made mainly of oxygen. The fire was only on one tree for a second, then it spread to another, and another. Before long, the team had to move quickly to the clearing, Jack supporting Carter and her being real hot about it because she thought that Jack was helping her because he thought of her as weaker than the others. 

"Where were you hurt?" He asked her, voice concerned. 

Sam felt very annoyed. "It just skinned me on the leg, Colonel." 

O'Neill was about to say something when Teal'c emerged from the fiery forest and called for him. He had an unconcious and bleeding Daniel slung over his shoulder. 

This time the colonel was immediantly over Daniel. "What happened?" He demanded, eyeing the shoulder wound. 

"I do not know." Teal'c responded. "But I believe Daniel Jackson needs medical attention." 

"Ya think?" Jack asked, his voice heavy with sarcasum and worry. Then he grew serious again. "Let's go home before more of those natives pop up." 

  


**Telekenesis A-3**

Dr. Fraiser was having a pretty bad day. SG-5 came back with an infection, Makepeace had to get stitched up when SG-3 returned from a fight with some wild animals. SG-8 faced a diplomatic mission gone wrong, and the alert for the invisible creature was still on. 

Now, SG-1 had to join in the mess. 

Not that it couldn't have been their fault, that is. They *always* came back with injuries. Every single time. Kind of like someone was providing personal entertainment for them- in some sort of twisted way. 

*** 

A few dozen people from all over the world sneezed at that exact moment. 

*** 

And now, after she had fixed everything up, she heard SG-1's story on what had happened on that planet. And frankly, she was impressed. There could have been a million possiblilities as to why the fire had started on that exact moment, and each could be a different case, or a different cause. 

Oh, goody. She had been hanging around Sam for too long. 

Now if only she could find someway to keep SG-1's trouble-magnet archaeologist from harm. That has to be somewhere in the rules of science. No one could actually get into trouble *that* many times. 

And yet, the scene in front of her defied that rule. Here was that man that had come to shake off everything that she believed to be true in the name of science. Really, how could anyone not learn such a simple thing as ducking? 

There must be some higher power at work here, Janet decided to herself, sparing the headach that was bound to catch up later. All she had to do for the moment was to make sure that Daniel was alright, and check his blood sample again. She had wanted a chance to get Daniel in here without a complaint, but she hadn't wanted it this way. 

Rubbing her temples briefly, the petite doctor strode towards her office to check some report that one of the nurses just handed in to her. 

_Fire. _

There had been all that fire... but somehow it was gone. He had stopped it. He had really stopped it!!! The boy felt a raising joy threaten to take control of his emotions. But where did the fire go? He knew that he could move things with his mind, but if he moved it, where did it go? 

But that didn't seem to matter at the moment. What mattered was that... he did it. He actually did it. He did something that the scienctists had commanded him to do. Now they had to say that he was useful! They had to say that they were wrong, and that he was a special little boy that helped them in lots of different ways after all. 

A look around the room sent the boy running into the other rooms, hoping to find the scienctists. Find them, tell them he did it, and that he would now be able to do anything they wanted him to. He must be able to by now! 

His light footsteps didn't reach far, though. Within moment, he was sweaped off his feet in a gigantic hug, shocking him so much he forgot to fight it off. 

"You did it!" The female scienctist cried, tears vivid in her eyes. She laughed delightedly and gave the boy another hug. "I can't believe it, but you did it, kiddo. You've got to be the best kid in the entire universe!" 

The boy opened his mouth to correct her, to tell her he had a name- but then shut it. He had not spoken ever since his supposed parents' death. The scienctists here had created him, given him off to a family, and hoped to study him until the time was right. Except he had killed his parents and had ended up back in the lab again. And he hadn't spoken a single word since the accident. 

The female scienctist, watching as Daniel opened and shut his mouth again, grinned. "You can call me Kait, kiddo. Auntie Kaitlyn if you want. I still don't even know your name!" 

The boy swallowed. He had nothing but a name now, and he wasn't about to give that up to anyone yet. He just looked at her, his eyes praying for her to say something else, to find another subject for her to talk about. 

He looked at her, eyes questioning about where the other scienctist was. 

Auntie Kaitlyn just gave him a sad smile at that expecting look. "He... wasn't able to make it. Paul didn't believe that you could actually do this and ran back in to try to get your files... he did a stupid thing, not believing in you." 

Dead? Death wasn't something that the boy wasn't familiar with, but he hated the sound of the word. Hated the sound, the sight, the smell... he hated the simple thought of death. He was glad that Auntie Kaitlyn didn't say the word, at least. 

"Come on," she said, pulling his hand. "Let's get out of here." 

Okay, this was weird. 

Janet pulled her hair back from her face as she looked into the microscope again. The results of Daniel's blood test had been just where she had wanted, but she wouldn't believe that was in them. A week ago- no, only a few days ago she had seen something strange in Daniel's bloodstream. She hadn't been sure what it was, because it was too small to be identified. 

Not now... she could see this clearly. It was all over the view in the microscope. The tiny thing that she thought she had been was as big as a cell! This just had to be alien... but looking at his past exams, you couldn't even find the organism. 

Um... maybe that wasn't quite right. If the good doctor looked carefully enough, she could see some very tiny dot besides the cells. So small that the most powerful microscope had trouble parting it out. 

She could be mistaken, but Daniel might have had this for some time already.... 

Janet shook her head, trying to break the thoughts out of her head. She had known Daniel long enough to know that he was a reasonable, honest man- if not a bit high on caffiene sometimes. 

Frowning to herself, she gave the microscope another look to make sure it wasn't fooling her. 

_"What's your name?" Auntie Kaitlyn had asked many times. All those times, the boy only hung his head, not saying anything, as if his name itself was a taboo. _

And all those times, Auntie Kaitlyn would sigh, and then give the boy a hug and a smile, saying that it was only and that he could tell her whenever he wanted to. 

And so she would just call him 'Kid' or some variation to that- enough for others to think of it as a nickname. 

And it was only one time at the park did he first start to laugh. 

They were having a picnic, and was seeing to who could eat the most cake within a minute. After merely thirty seconds, the boy had burst out laughing when he saw Kait's overstuffed face covered in chocolate. Within a few seconds to that, she had also started laughing. Of course, she had to swallow the food first. 

And so they started taking more fun trips, and the boy learned how to sneak up on butterflies, make dough (at the expense of a flour fight), and climd trees really well. 

But one thing was always the same... 

"What's your name?" Auntie Kaitlyn asked. 

The boy just hung his head and bit his lip. 

Sam smacked the computer hard. She had a few choice words for it- but it wouldn't do at all. She'd be very embaressed if someone saw her cussing a computer out. 

Why couldn't anything be easy anymore? Really, with every year at SGC, things were getting more and more complicated. On her first year, things were alright. Save a few people, get to know the team, save the world.... second year, save a species, time travel, switch bodies, make alliances with alien species.... and on the third year? Well, let's just say that's it's even worse. 

"Hi." 

Sam turned to see O'Neill leaning on the doorway, face expressionless. She knew why he wasn't on vigil at the moment, and it was also her reason. 

"Dr. Frasier kicked you out again?" Sam asked tiredly. 

"Ehh.... kinda. Mostly she just said that the next time she saw me in the infirmary, she'd make sure to give me a complete physical. Said that I seemed to have nothing better to do." He winced. 

"Didn't we all just get our physicals?" But Sam already knew that the chief doctor was the one feared by most because of both needles and pincusions. 

Jack just shrugged. No one wanted to argue with Janet anyway. "Yeah. But I'm not crazy enough to try that Doc." He grinned. 

_"You do know that I'll have to enroll you in school soon." Auntie Kaitlyn said one morning as she handed the boy the maple souce to the pancakes. "Have you been to school before?" _

The boy looked up at her with questioning eyes, then shook his head. No. Even with his foster parents, he had been too young to go to school. 

"Well, you'll like it there. There's a lot of other children your age. I think you're old enough to start first grade. You'll be a bit behind for a while, but I have no doubt that you'll catch up to everyone else very soon." 

The boy gave her another questioning look. 

Auntie Kaitlyn laughed when she saw that expression. "Oh! School is a place where you learn things. You learn how to read and write... do math and figure out problems. You would like it there. I know that you love looking over languages." 

The boy smiled, but went back to eating. Imagine! A place to learn more of the pictures that he saw! It had been so fasinating when he saw the first pictures- and Auntie Kaitlyn had said that all of the strange pictures had meanings of their own. She said that all the pictures had their own history, and that anyone who learns what the picture means would be treated with lots and lots of different stories. 

"Kid?" Kait asked, tilting her head to the side. "So what do you think? You might like school?" 

"Dan-l." The boy licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

"What?" Auntie Kaitlyn's eyes were so wide! 

"My name is Daniel." 

Invisible creature, invisible creature.... Janet bit her lip in frustration as she tapped her pencil on the table. She was done with the report to General Hammond, and frankly, SG-1 was just driving her up the wall with their way of either starting trouble or getting into trouble. 

Really. She had to threaten Colonel O'Neill with a complete physical before he took the hint of leaving her, and her infirmary, alone. 

And that was just SG-1. It seems that all the SG teams were starting up a riot so that they could be with their teammates at all times. Even if the teams were all real close friends, and even family, the doctors also needed room to breathe once in a while. It didn't help when there was a whole bunch of people crowding the room. 

_"Ready for the picnic?" Auntie Kaitlyn asked. _

"Yup." 

Got the basket?" 

"Check." 

"Towel?" 

"Check." 

"Cake?" 

"Check." 

"Chocolate bars?" 

Daniel grinned. "Check!" 

Auntie Kaitlyn flashed a smile. "Then it's time to go! Oh, oh, wait. Did you remember the money for ice cream?" 

Daniel searched around in pocket. "I'll get it." With that, he disappeared back through the door of the house. 

Auntie Kaitlyn gave a smile as she sorted though her box. Handball, Legos, puzzles, paper, and art pencils. Daniel had shown a real interest in laguages and would often draw letters of sorts and ask her what it was. She would be Daniel's adoptive mother soon since she had already filed the paperwork. It was hard, considering that Daniel had never really existed before- but it would be worth the work when she was done. Daniel was such a sweet boy. 

The thought of adopting Daniel had been just before she saw the blade of a knife sticking out through her chest. 

"Hello, Kaitlyn." A deep voice said. "Thanks for taking care of the boy for me." 

No words would come from her mouth as she reconized the person as someone she had thought dead. 

  


**Telekenesis A-4**

_ Little Daniel Jackson shivered in the allyway, wondering if anyone was ever going to find him. Maybe they stopped looking for him? He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he slowly rocked back and forth to keep his blood circulating and to keep just the bit warm. The autumn evening was not as cold as imagined, but it was cold never the less to a seven year old boy. The night itself might not be that cold, but the boy shivered under the strong wind. _

They wouldn't stop looking for him, the boy told himself. They had said that he was important to them. The lady scientist said that she'd take him in after he had stopped the fire. But why wasn't there anyone around? Surely they'd think that he'd be hiding there.... Another gust of wind picked up, blowing warm leaves unto Daniel. 

The monster couldn't have gotten them all. They had told him to run- to find help, to do anything, since the monster was able to stop the boy from using his powers. The lady had called him- what was it? Danny-boy. She had said the name came from an old Irish folksong. She had even sung that song to him a few times. 

As Daniel desparatly tried to remember her soft voice singing that song to him, it faded even more. All he could hear was a tone now. There was no mistaking his memories, though. He remembered that song. It sounded so sad to him. 

As a flock of birds flew overhead as the sun slowly began in decent to the ground. As he watched- facinated- a couple of birds landed on some trees nearby to rest for the moment. They squaked loudly as the boy sat there, misery forgotten. 

The noise was loud enough to distract the boy from whatever thoughts he had, and for that Daniel was very glad. And as these tiny birds started to fly away once again, just within a few seconds, the boy paniced. 

"Wait!" He called out, scaring some of them and making more fly away. "Wait... please." He looked at them with hopeful blue eyes. But these birds didn't react like more of the humans did. They skittered about, jumping from one branch to another at a furious rate, perhaps looking for food. But none paid any attention to him. 

Crawling out of his small, warm spot on hands and knees, the boy tried with no advail to reach that tree. And more and more birds were now gone. 

"Please?" He called out in a desperate plea. "Stay?" A few of the brown brids looked at him curiously, while more ignored him. 

It was so cold... Daniel shivered again, this time completely exposed to the cold air. His thin, ragged clothes wasn't use to this much abuse as the wind whipped around the corner. 

Looking back to see where he had hidden, Daniel saw a small allyway closed between two buildings. The tree was the front of someone's apartment, which meant that if he went out to where the birds were, someone would see him. But he didn't know if he wanted that or not. It was too cold to be left alone, but he was also too scared to see if the monster was still looking for him. 

A scream of laughter brought the boy to his senses, and he drew back into his safe ally once again, watching as the birds all flew off, startled by the noise. "Nooo," he moaned, trying to call the birds back with his mind. They had been the only one that hadn't left for a while. 

A terrifying call happened in the sky as ten or so birds were ripped from their group. By this time, Daniel could barely see anything due to the fact that the sun had nearly gone down. But he heard the birds, and also heard the people around take notice. 

He heard gasps of, "What is that?" and "What happened?" as the footsteps ran closer to his spot to examine the injured birds. Scrambling back into his tiny spot of shadows, the boy saw two girls, barely in middle school, run towards the birds with winter gear. 

"Goodness," One of them breathed. She kneeled down by the birds, ignoring the sqwaks and protests. "This is... impossible." she looked up to the other in her position, saying, "Birds not only travel in groups, it's because of the predators that they could sense. If one birds sees something, then they all take flight away." she shook her head. "I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen it." 

"But who could have caused this?" the other asked, voice frightened. 

The first one paused, then started, "I don't know. There's a -" Her eyes turned in Daniel's direction, and he started. "Did you hear anything?" She got up from kneeling, and brushed off some dust from her knees. 

Daniel wasn't sure what to do. He could use his powers...? But he didn't want to. As quietly as possible, he tried to hide himself into the background, his wide blue eyes staring at the girls and watching their every movement. He couldn't decide. Was these girls monsters too? Or were they people that would help him? 

Hearing the high heel clicking on the rough ground, Daniel didn't get enough time to think as hands grabbed him. He screamed at them, kicking and punching, basically doing everything he could to get away. 

"Hey!" The first girl shouted, trying to hold onto him even though he was doing a really good job of fighting back. "It's a little kid!" The exclaimation made Daniel stop, and he wondered again if they were going to help him. 

He looked up at them in the light for the first time, and saw two worried faces above. The girl holding him smoothed his hair back. "Hi," she told him. "What's a kid like you doing here? Where's your parents?" She didn't notice that his clothes were a bit old for wear, only noticing that he had decent clothing, meaning that he must have had his parents nearby sometime that day. 

He stared at her, not noticing her features, but looking into her eyes to see if they were meant to help him. The honesty and sincereity told him so. 

"The monster got them." he told her, very softly so that other monsters couldn't hear. "Auntie Kaitlyn, too. You have to hide before the monsters get you, too." 

Both the girls smiled at this, and the second one spoke up, the incident and fear with the birds obviously forgotten. "Hippie parents?" she asked the first one. 

"Maybe." she said back, then looked at Daniel. "It's okay. We're got you. We'll go look for your parents, okay?" 

Daniel couldn't protest as the carried him up and walked away from the scene. The birds were already gone, their injuries not too bad, and after distracting Daniel, they were able to fly again. 

"What's your name?" The second one asked as she walked down the streets. 

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "Daniel." 

"Okay then, Danny." The first one said cheerfully. "We'll go see to this parent business." 

Jack shifted in his chair, wondering when Daniel was going to wake up. It was rediculous. Danny always woke within a few hours, on even more serious injuries. He could see that Sam was wondering the same thing on the other side of the bed. No matter at what time, the vigil for their teammates were more important than anything else. Even Teal'c seemed uncomfortable as he took guard by Daniel's bedpost. 

"Colonel," 

Jack looked up and saw Fraiser rounding the bed. She gave him a look that said, 'come with me if you know what's good for you.' 

Raising carefully and signaling the rest of SG-1 to stay, Jack followed Dr. Fraiser into her office at the other end of the infirmary. Sitting down in the slightly more comfortable chair in her room, Jack gave her a questioning look. He didn't like being called out of a vigil, even if it had the death glare attached. 

"Jack," Fraiser started, addressing him by name. Just by that, Jack knew there was trouble. "I know that this might be of some shock, but I think that...." she paused a moment, pulling out files from under her desk. "Daniel might be infected with something. Something that he's never told us about before." 

Opening up her files, Janet pointed to some areas of interest. "Even since he came to the SGC, or even before, he's had some strange things swim in his DNA strand." 

Jack looked at the files, face impressive. "What type of strange things are we talking about, Dr. Fraiser?" 

Janet flinched. She knew that Jack didn't like to talk about things that dealed with Daniel or anything else of the sort with his team. He like things out straight and clean and to know that his team was perfectly safe and unharmed. And most of the time that didn't come easily. 

"A bio-organism that's smaller than anything I've ever seen. Impossible to see even with a 'scope. Barely a dot when looked at. Mostly dismissed by others as dirty lens, maybe." Janet stopped. Here was the bad news. "But it's growing. Within two weeks time, it's grown from a dot to a full sized cell. And it's getting larger by the moment. If I'm correct, and God pray that I'm not, then this alien gene will completely take over Daniel's within.... at best, two months." 

By the look on his face and the determined set of the jaw, Janet knew that was unacceptable to Jack. It was like the time when Teal'c had been turned into a bug, and they had to find the cure. That time, they had the bug's DNA. But this time, they didn't have anything to start with. 

"I wanted to tell you first," Janet continued. "So you can tell the rest of SG-1, including Daniel when he wakes up. But if you don't want to, I'll tell-" 

"No." Jack said firmly. "I'm their CO, they deserve to hear it from me instead of me backing out of this." 

Janet nodded. Only if it were that simple. 

"'Lissssssssa!" Daniel whined. He gave a pleading look to the older girl in front of him. She continued to shake her head, her eyes filled with mirth. He just HAD to wear something else to school. No way was he going to wear something as uncomfortable as new shoes, socks, shirt, jeans, and JACKET even. Geez, he felt like an old, dried up tree! "I can't move here!" 

Alissa laughed. "How is it that you have no problem moving with some new clothes last time, but this time, you refuse to move?" 

"I didn't refuse to move." He told her strictly. "But how am I to move when I'm all stiff?" He took a step. "Not to mention, I look like a snowman." 

At this, Alissa giggled. It had been over a year since she had found him in the allyway, cold and scared. Since she had found out with her friend Micky that his parents were dead. And she had to place him in a foster home, had to watch as he stared at her, pleading for her to do something. But now, Alissa came to visit often to buy him small gifts. She was an only child, and a very bored one at that. 

"But we can't have you going to school after Christmas vacation with old clothes, now can we?" She teased. "All the kids get new clothes for Christmas. You're just one that has to wear them." 

The small boy shrugged, not up to arguing with her. He had learned the hard way just how stubborn she can be. She had once told him that a Scorpio and a Tiger was a bad combination, and Daniel hadn't understood until his first encounter with the zodiacs. Alissa was both born in the year of the Tiger and the month of the Scorpion. 

"Come on." She smiled, pulling him down the street. "You would have thought it was the end of the world. Besides, if you behave, I'll buy you a chocolate bar after school." 

"You promise?" Daniel asked, humming quietly to himself. He loved chocolate, and was sure that Lissa would buy one for him even if he didn't behave. Not that he wasn't going to. 

"Sure." Looking around to make sure there were no cars, she pulled him across the street, making sure that he could balance his books. 

Plop! 'Lissa cursed silently as her backpack fell open and dumped her books onto the street. Daniel looked at that and smiled himself. "I told you to pull the zipper down to the bottom. It always falls when it's at the top." 

Lissa stiffled a laugh. That was the great thing about her. She could laugh her herself for doing something dumb. "Yeah, yeah. Well, go wait on the other side, okay, Danny? I'll be finished in a sec." 

Shrugging, Daniel went to stand on the other side of the road, patiently waiting as the girl brought her books up. But once he turned around to look at her, his eyes turned wide. Where there was once an empty street, was a swarling, out of control car. He watched, not able to call out to Alissa as the car came down the road. 

Alissa looked up and Daniel as she picked up the last of her books, and wondered why he was staring. Looking over her shoulder, she froze in shock just as she car came in direct contact with her. 

Daniel couldn't take his eyes off until he heard the thump on the windshield. Then he ran for help. 

"Daniel?" he blinked his eyes. God, his shoulder hurt. What had happened? 

"Daniel?" The voice called again. Focusing on the ceiling, he saw Sam to the left of him, holding his hand and looking worried. Then she smiled tiredly. "Oh, good. You're awake. It certainly took long enough.Everyone's been worried." 

Daniel worked his mouth. It was so dry... "W-wh're Ja'k?" 

Sam's eyes turned downcast. "He's setting up a room for you at the base." Then she looked up at him again. "You've been infected with something, Daniel. The standard procedure. You can't leave base. The Colonel and I have brought some of your stuff here, though. So you wouldn't get bored." 

Daniel nodded. Good. They thought it was just a virus or something. 

"But you should know..." he could see just how nervous and worried Sam was. "We're all doing the best we can to stop it. We need your help, though. Do you remember anything from anywhere that happened to be unusual?" 

Daniel was quiet. 

_"Danny!" The boy looked up to see Micky running down the hall to him. He was there with his foster parents, getting the day off from school. He only wished he didn't know the reason he got that day off. "Daniel... how's Alissa doing?" _

He just looked at her, not knowing what to say. He wanted to tell her that the doctors had brought her in DOA(Dead on arrival), but had managed to revive hee. Instead, he just looked at his foster parents pleadingly, hopeing that they would be the ones to break the news to Micky. 

His foster mother cleared her throat, and Micky looked at her, eyes wide, expecting an answer. 

Daniel couldn't help but stare at the ground. Micky was 'Lissa's best friend, and also one that had brought him to this life that he lead. Dispite Micky's name, though, she was more of the teenage girl than Alissa was, having lots of friends and shopping. 

As his mother explained the situation to Micky as best she could with the limited knowladge that she had, Daniel quietly excused himself and started to wonder around, just for the sake of being able to do something. But the hospital was big- and it took more than just a few minutes till he found teh room that Lissa was in. 

It had been a little more than an hour since she had been brought in, and Daniel felt the guilt of not warning her of the car. It was his fault that he hadn't reacted fast enough. 

Startled when the foor suddenly opened, Daniel yelped and jumped back. The doctor that came from behind the door just looked at him tiredly and asked, "Family?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Friend." then he also said, "Is 'Lissa okay?" 

The doctor just looked at him. Then he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the back of a gloved hand. "I'd rather have to say this once." 

"No." Daniel anwered, and gave her a strained grin. "Be-s'des I travel 'round t'e univ'rse." 

Sam smiled. "I think you've been hanging around Colonel O'Neill for too long." 

"I have." Daniel agreed. He licked his lips. "Si'k?" 

Sam frowned for a moment to allow the word to process in her brain. "Yes, Daniel. You're sick. But you're going to get better. Janet and I are studying this sickness already, okay?" She smiled for him and patted his hand affectionately. "Just rest for right now. I'll go call the Colonel over." 

Daniel nodded. 

"She's... she's what?" Asked Alissa's mother, eyes wider than any that Daniel had ever seen before. "But there's got to be something you can do! There's... she's only a child..." Her voice broke off as her husband hushed her with a gentle hand and took her into an embrace. But Daniel could see her hands shaking with that fear and hurt at why this had happened to her child. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Larssin." The doctor looked more tired there than when he had been out of the operating room. "That was the best that we could do. She's alive, if you want to go see her... but technicly... she's brain dead. Now, she was too young to sign the slips saying if she wanted to stay alive that way or not, so I have to have the parents decide for that." 

Daniel was in shock. This was worse than the accident itself. Afterwards, he had always felt that there had been hope for 'Lissa after, that the doctors were going to make it alright. But being brain dead was the same as being dead. 

He could feel Micky grab his hand, maybe more for her sake than his own. He pulled his hand out of that grasp, and could feel Micky's hurt. But he chose to ignore it. 

Lissa couldn't be dead. She owed him a chocolate bar. 

She couldn't have gone! 

Suddenly, he heard someone call to the doctor and the doctor cursed. He apologized about what happened once again, then ran out to join the other doctors. 

It wasn't until later did Daniel realize that Lissa had nearly returned back to normal, but wasn't strong enough. She continued to remain that way. Until her parents decided that it would be better for her to leave instead. Then she just died and left them all. 

  


**Telekenesis A-5**

Daniel sat down quietly at his bunk, a little annoyed that he had to share Jack's room. SG-4 came back a few hours ago with a contamination, and most of the bunks had to be taken cause the virus had spread to some number of people before the source was found. Now, his room was taken by a poor airmen who had not known what was going on before he got infected, too. 

Sighing, he took off his boots and just dropped on the bed, covering his head with his pillow. Janet had informed him about the powers- in two months, it would overcome him. He needed to find some way to control it or it would control him with every single thought that he had. 

There was a knock on the door. Must be Jack. 

"Go away," he muttered under his pillow and heard the door lock. Bad thought. Groaning, he got up again and threw down the pillow. He was too tired for that at the moment. It wasn't really fun to have your arm in a sling, cause it only had it harder to sleep. 

Scruffling over to the door, he unlocked it and opened it, and saw Jack outside. 

"You know, this is my room, too." Jack said. But then he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I would find you in the labs or something." 

"Didn't feel like it," Daniel said as he dropped down on his bed again. This time taking off his glasses, he slammed his head against the pillow. "Tired." 

Jack must have already moved to the upper bunk already cause his voice was from above him. "Yeah, well, it wasn't that easy of the day." He paused. "Are you sure you can't remember anything strange that happened to you?" 

Daniel could have sighed, but that was too much of an effert at the moment. "Yes." He said simply. Actually, that was a lie. He had been remembering everything strange that happened to him in the last few days. He hated lying- to Jack especially, but it was nessasary. 

"Sure?" 

Not Daniel was just getting annoyed. "Of course." He replied. "If I've had this about forever, why would I remember something weird now when I haven't for so long?" 

Actually, that was a good question. Why he was suddenly gaining both his powers and his memories. But then, he had been getting his powers back for quite a while now. But his memories appeared after the visit to '495. Could there be something on that planet that gave him back his memories? 

_ "Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling...   
From glen to glen and down the mountainside...  
The summer's gone and all the flowers dying,  
Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide." _

Danny closed the book and sighed. It was the last gift that Lissa had given him. It was nearly summer now, meaning half a year since she had died. Daniel knew that his foster parents didn't really know what to do with him anymore, since he had been studying all day and working on things that kids his age wouldn't know how to do. But that was his first sister! 

It wasn't as if Micky hadn't tried to take care of him the same way that Alissa had. He was glad that Micky even cared, considering how he didn't warn her best friend of danger ahead. But she was just too different- more of a teenage ditz. She wore short dresses, took him to the mall, to movies, and she GIGGLED every minute of the day. Not that no one could not giggle their entire life, but Micky just but a bad reputation for it. 

"Danny?" Asked his mother, standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. "You know, Micky's here. She asked if you wanted to go out with her friends. She said that she wouldn't mind taking you. And I know you're done with your homework." 

Daniel looked over his shoulder at his mother and smiled for her. "Tell her it's okay, mom. I still need to study for a test tomorrow." That was how it went. Micky always came, but Daniel would also always be busy. 

His mother looked even more worried. "Are you sure? It's okay if you don't get A pluses on every single test, you know. And she's just trying to help-" 

"Mom," he told her gently. "Her friends would probably ignore me, anyway." It was rare to see an eight year old bargain with his mother, but he was one of them, "Besides, I'm going on a field trip next week. I think I have enough time outside." 

His mother looked worried still, but she know that he needed his time alone. "Okay, honey. But you would come out for dinner, right?" Somehow, she managed a weak smile. 

Daniel smiled back. "Sure, mom." 

Jack awoke to the thrashing and jerking on the bottom bunk. Well, not really, considering how it was more of the jerking that affected the upper bunk. 

"Daniel?" Jack called out, sitting up already, all the sleep drained out of him. Must be another of his nightmares, Jack thought. Daniel had constant nightmares, never remembering anything after it. But when those times came up, it was usually Carter that took care of it, making sure that he got enough sleep and staying around till the dream was gone. 

The whimpers came from underneath as the jerking grew more violent. Jack gave a collective sigh and then hurried down the bunk to make sure his friend was alright. 

Why did this always happen to him? Daniel was always hurt, or somehow in pain or kidnapped or dead or.... Well, that was Daniel, the single person in the universe that never got away unscathed. Oh well.. that was just Daniel. 

_"Hey, hey, hey!" The voice behind Daniel made his blood run cold. He turned slowly, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. _

"What do you want, Kessler?" Daniel sighed, knowing that Kessler was only folding back from beating Daniel up because he wanted Micky as his girlfriend. 

The tall, dark haired Kessler stode up to Daniel and put his arm around him. "I just needed to talk to you, Danny. You see, lil' Micky's been advoiding me. She says that I don't know anything, and that I'm stupid. I need to ask a favor out of ya, Danny." 

Daniel sighed yet again. Of well, it was better than having get beaten up. "What?" He snapped. 

"Well... I need to know what subject she likes. What kind of IQ is she looking for?" Kessler was leaning his head in one side for a 'cool' gesture. "What smarts really gets her?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Try writing. Poetry, maybe. It would work if you got better grades. She takes chores. You might want to try to sing to her." Daniel looked up at Kessler. "But then, maybe not." 

"The Gods galore!" Kessler exclaimed. "The things I do for that woman! Better grades, you say? In what?" 

"Oh, in just about everything." Daniel muttered under his breath. Then he spoke up, "Maybe writing. Get something out of science. She like the classic romance approch. Do not sing under her window, though, or you'll find that she will advoid you for the rest of your life." Daniel knew that by experiance. Having to sleep over at her house on numerous occassions because his mother insisted, he himself had heard the singing under the window. 

Kessler nodded. "Classic romantic approch?" 

Daniel shrugged out of Kessler's arm. "Try watching a romance movie. How am I supposed to know? Just heard her say that she liked that." 

"Ah ah ah!" Kessler 'tsk'ed and pulled Daniel back by his shirt. "I need to know, Danny. Come on, I'm not asking for test answers and homework sheets. Just need to know what I should do." 

Daniel knew that he wouldn't be able to go until Kessler got what he wanted. "Fine. Try notes in her locker- but don't say who it's from. Maybe use your handwriting. Flowers. No signature, but your handwriting. Continue for a few weeks. Then ask her out. If she says no, keep trying. First date is classic movies. Second could dinner, where you write a check out- you have to pay. Let her see your handwriting there." Daniel tried to get loose again with little success. "Now can I go?" 

Kessler let him go. "You saying this will work?" 

"Yes." Daniel nodded, and then turned. "Talk to you later Kessler." 

"Yeah. Later." He could tell that Kessler was really thinking now. Geez. Out of everyone he knew, Kessler was the one that would never give Micky up. What a jerk. 

"What the hell?" Jack muttered under his breath. Who the hell were Kessler and Micky anyway? Really, it was like Daniel to be sleeptalking. After making sure that Daniel was alright and wouldn't hurt himself, Jack had settled into a chair nearby. It was a familiar way of sleeping to him. Must be that Daniel just got himself into trouble way too much. 

Jack frowned. He had to talk to Daniel about that. Those self-defense lessons had to do something to him by now. It had been over a year with the lessons. Two, actually. And still, Daniel had never learned to duck, or fight back. Okay, so Daniel did a reasonable job in defending himself, and didn't take any unnesassary risks. Or as little as he could, anyway. Trouble was always there where he walked. It was the same for all of SG-1. 

As the seconds ticked by, Jack could tell that Daniel was starting to wake from his dream. Probably a memory from his childhood. It was either that or 'Sha're dreams'. And Jack didn't think that there were people named Micky and Kessler on Abydos, anyway. 

"Jack?" Daniel blinked, and looked over at his friend. "What are you doing up?" 

"You were having a bad dream, Danny." Jack said gently. "Kinda hard to sleep up there with you twisting and turning." 

"Oh." For a moment, Daniel seemed a bit disorrented. "Sorry." Looking over to where Jack had settled himself in the chair, "That's why your sitting over there?" So he was a big guilty in having to bunk over at Jack's, and then not allowing him to sleep. 

"Yup. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll used to it." Speaking of which.... "You know, you really ought to do something about the ducking." 

Daniel gave him a pleading look in his eyes. "Sorry. I have learned not to doze out while being shot at. I will never be shot in the left shoulder with an arrow while in the middle of the forest when you're telling me to fight again." 

Jack looked at Daniel blankly for a moment, then laughed. 

"Yeah, Daniel. You'll either be shot in the right shoulder or we would be somewhere else the next time." 

Daniel grinned at that, and turned over, which caused him to hiss in pain as his shoulder came in contact with the bed. Jack stood up, startled and at Daniel's side. 

"Geez, Danny. You need to learn not to do things like that! Rolling over while you have a bad shoulder is also not something you want to do. Be sure to tuck that into whatever file you put 'don't get shot' in." 

"I'll be sure to do that." Daniel said distractedly. 

Jack settled back down in his chair again, wincing as he remembered how uncomfortable the chairs were. Those chairs weren't any better than the ones in the infirmary. Really. SGC could afford just about anything, but they couldn't afford some new freaking chairs that were more comfortable than this? Oh, for crying out loud. 

"You know, Jack, I'm really really sorry about that." Daniel spoke up. 

"About what, Daniel? Being shot or rolling over?" 

"About," Daniel winced. "Having to bunk with you." 

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. This was going to be a long night. "It's no problem. Not your fault SG-4 got infected in the first place." 

"Oh." Came Daniel's sleepy reply. Now that he thought of it, Jack realized that he was going to have a hell of a time staying awake the next day. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, Daniel." Jack said. He waited till the breathing evened out into sleep did he sigh again. Long night. Right. 

_It was too dark for anyone to be able to see even their own hands, and it was exactly the way that Daniel wanted it to be. Who had ever thought that he might make some real good friends? It was something he always wanted, and never had before. _

"You sure that everyone will be here, Danny?" His best friend, Ryan, asked. Ryan was the same age as Daniel, nine, and was also on his first sleepover. It was actually all Daniel's mother's idea. She had suggested that since he was hanging with all these new kids, and barely going over to Micky's anymore, he could call in a sleepover for everyone. As long as they kept the noise to a minimum, she would even help them decorate for a Halloween theme. 

"I'm sure." Daniel said, a bit irritated with his friend. Really. He had checked that everyone was coming almost twice already. Dispite the fact that Ryan had to be his best friend in the entire world, he always had to make sure that everything was perfect. The funny thing was, Ryan was also the messiest person Daniel had ever known. He could forget his homework if it were under his nose. 

Ryan had been new to the school and Daniel had been the one who was chosen to show him around. It was an instant friendship. Ryan talking while Daniel listening, barely paying any mind. Ryan would be able to talk even when he was certain that no one was listening. All he needed was someone to not walk out while he was talking. 

Daniel had found that rather amusing, and had started talking to Ryan about different things, including his past, which he was rapidly starting to forget. He didn't tell Ryan about his abilities, though. All he knew by now were that he didn't know who his parents were, and he had lived with his aunt until she died. He was found by Alissa and Micky(he still remembered them, and suspected that he always would,), and had been takedn in by his foster parents ever since. 

"Is Destiny going to come?" Ryan asked, abit nervously. 

Daniel gave his friend a sidewards glance. "Why, you like her?" He said in a teasing tone. 

"Me? Nope. Nu-uh. Not me." Ryan was shaking his head. "I just don't like her, that's the thing. She is so mean when she gets angry. Did you know she hit me in the head when I got the ball for recess?" 

Actually, Daniel wanted to tell his friend but had decided not to, it wasn't such big news. Destiny wasn't a people person, but was really sweet when someone took the time to know her. He wouldn't say that aloud, though. Third graders boys hated girls, while the girls hated the boys. There were barely any exceptions, not even for friendships. Surely, this wasn't going to get around. He had invited three girls, and they got to have their own rooms after. 

Actually, he had only invited Destiny, but she took Hannah and Brianna with her- 'just so she wouldn't get lonely with a room of boys'. 

The doorbell rang just in time to cut Daniel off from his statment to Ryan. 

"That's gotta be Evan!" Ryan declared right before he raced off for the door. Daniel could only sigh as he followed his friend, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Dr. Frasier?" 

Janet turned to see Teal'c standing in the doorway of her office, waiting to be invited in. 

"Oh, come on in, Teal'c, I was just finishing up my reports on SG-4's sickness for the General." She waved him in and turned her attention back to her files, making sure they were neatly laid out. If she was right, the entire sickness was nothing but an alien allergy. A rash of sorts probably spred from touch. It would dissolve itself within a few days, if not sooner. 

She could hear as Teal'c stepped in the office cautiously, almost as if afraid that he was disturbing her. Typical of Teal'c, though. 

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked, giving the man a once-over. He wasn't one to come into the infirmary, for his Gou'ald larvae usually protected him from just about everything, and he didn't need the help of medicine much. The only times he would be here was when he was on vigil for his friends. 

"I am merely reflecting on Daniel Jackson's situation. Why do no one take a course of action when they know that he is ill?" 

Janet stopped shuffling her papers, and set them down on the desk, looking at Teal'c. She sighed and sat down, her eyes weary and tired all of a sudden. "It's hard to explain, Teal'c. But we can't really lock him up in a chamber and study him for the next two months, can we?" She thought for a moment. "That would sound a lot like Colonel Mayboune's job." This gave her a small smile. 

"Is it not the course for you to be working on this illness?" Teal'c shot again. 

Frasier sighed again. "It's not that easy, Teal'c. You know that. I've got everyone on duty checking Daniel's blood sample, and making sure that nothing would accelerate the growth of the organism. We're tried just about everything to stop it. We've added hydro-neraccide, taken proteins from it, mixed the blood with just about every cell and atoms known to us. It's not really working." 

Teal'c nodded gravely. "I see." 

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't."Janet muttered under her breath. She really wasn't in the mood for this. It had been a long day for everyone, herself included. Funny, she hadn't felt this tired since Daniel's situation was brought up. "I'm saying that we're doing everything we can. It's impossible to do any more." 

Well, wasn't this a bad day? 

_"-And then," Calob continued, holding the flashlight closely to his face, using the shadows that rested there for a fearful expression. "The monster jumped out! The boy was knocked to the floor from the force of impact as he fell right into the shimmering mirror!" _

Triple screams erupted from the girls as Devin sneaked up behind them, pressing blocks of ice to their backs. The other boys snickered, and Daniel was sure to ONLY smile. No, he wasn't grinning. He was smiling. This was only amusing, that was all. 

"Don't do that!!" Destiny shrieked, jumping from where she was sitting. Devin and Calob couldn't resist a few snickers. A Halloween sleepover wasn't a Halloween sleepover without some pranks. 

"Justin, tell them not to do that!" Hannah demanded. Justin Tyme shook his head furiously, both saying no and hiding the fact that he was grinning from ear to ear. It was a known fact that Hannah was able to tease Justin about his name mercilessly, and would if she did not get anything that she wanted. 

"Okay, I think that we should really continue with the story," Strangely, that request came from Ryan, of all people. He was the only one that didn't seem to enjoy everything like Daniel thought that he would. Ryan had been really excited before... 

Daniel pulled at his best friend's sleeve. "Hey, you okay?" He asked in a small voice. He could only see Ryan look over at him, but couldn't see his expression in the dark. 

"I donno," Ryan said back softly. "My head really hurts..." 

Daniel bit his lip and decided that it wasn't worth laughing if his best friend didn't feel too well. He didn't want to wake his parents, either. They had been kind enough to tolerate the screams, but he wasn't sure if they would tolerate him waking them in the middle of a night just because his friends weren't feeling too well. 

"I think that you should drink a glass of water. Mom said that it always works." Daniel said, trying to ignore Calob and Destiny, who were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. 

Ryan nodded and they both got up. 

"Where you going, Danny?" Brianna asked quietly, enjoying her friends' banter but noticing that Daniel and Ryan had gotten up. 

"Ryan's not feeling so well," Daniel explained. "We're going to the kitchen to get him a glass of water." 

"I'll go with your guys," she said. Getting up, she stepped over bodies as they all headed for the kitchen. "I think it's a bit too nosy here right now." 

"It's noisy, Bri." Ryan voiced. 

"Whatever." Her tone was light, but enough to bring a smile to the boy's faces. It was great that Bri was willing to act ditzy so that Ryan would feel better. 

"What the heck is going on?" Jack cursed aloud as he saw the things moving around. He had awaken when he felt the alarm clock hit the back of his head. Things were simply flying all over the place. Enough to bring alarm and raise the hair behind his neck, but not enough to be really considered dangerous. 

_Or maybe not,_ Jack mused as he dodged yet another ordinary utensil flying around in the room. He was ready to start an alarm when all the things just dropped. Everything fell to the floor. 

Eyeing the fallen objects suspeciously, he got up and scanned the room with his eyes. Aside from the mess, there was nothing to indicate that anything weird had happened there in the first place. It looked like a normal room- for anyone who liked messes, that is. 

Invisible creature, yeah right. Something was seriously wrong here. Something just didn't add up. Starting when they had first heard about the creature while getting their physicals. They had been assigned to KP duty, too. The things had cleaned up by itself. Then on that planet- wait, it first happened on that planet. The arrows had stopped in mid-air. Then on the planet again, when the people burst into flames. 

That means that it couldn't be those people. They had strange missions before, but nothing like this. Throwing things in the air at their own will.... Involentearily, his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Daniel. Maybe. 

The arrows stopped when they were about to hit him. He hated KP duty. And as Jack thought about it, the fire probably started when the arrow hit him. It was a risky guess, but somehow it all connected. But why wouldn't Daniel tell them about something like that? 

He watched carefully as Daniel brow knit together in sleep and the objects on the floor were once again stirring. He had to be right this. 

Once again, the things on the floor flew up again, twirling around. Okay, *now* was a great time to stop thinking about the situation and hit the alarm!! 

_"Ryan?" Daniel shook his friend again. He had gotten his parents when Ryan kept complaining about the headach. Honest to God, Daniel was scared to death for his friend right now. Ryan was his best friend ever. _

"Honey," His mother said haltingly. She was about to reach for him, but then paused. "Ryan's fine. He just needs some rest. It's nothing but a fever, and you don't have to worry about it." 

Fever. Daniel toyed that word in his mouth a few times. How come he couldn't recall ever having a fever before? He never had a fever before. "Maybe we should call Micky, too. She might know..." 

"Dear, Micky's probably alseep right now. And fevers are very common. Kind of like a bigger version of the cold." His mother sat down next to him besides Ryan. She gave him a big and smoothed out his hair. "After he wakes up, he could be just like the way he was yesterday." 

"Danny?" The little boy turned around and saw Destiny looking at him. She was cowering by the doorway, as if too nervous to go in. "Bri told me what happened. She also said that she wanted someone to be around so you won't feack ou- Ouch!" Destiny turned to glare at someone that Daniel couldn't see. 

"It's okay, Des." Daniel said with a small smile. "I'm fine right here. Mom says that it's nothing but a fever. She says we don't even have to contact his parents." 

"Oh." Destiny's eyes lit up for a moment, then she realized it was a bit selfish. "So I can go back and listen to the ghost stories?" 

Daniel shrugged. "If you want." Turned back to Ryan with a worried look, and settled back into watching his friend again. 

A few minutes later, he saw Destiny sit herself in front of him and on Ryan's other side. She smiled. "Those stories were better with Ryan around, anyway." 

At that, Daniel saw that Hannah and Brianna also sat down next to Destiny, and Devin, Calob and Evan sit down next to him. 

"Anyone up for the story about the headless monster?" Calob asked. 

And so the kids began their first vigil with each other... 

Daniel woke up to a shrieking alarm blasting in his ears. 

"Jack?" He looked at his friend, worried at why his friend was hovering so close to the door. He sat up, all sleep gone from him in an instant. 

"Hey, Danny." The colonel looked distracted. "Just stay where you are, okay? I think there's something outside." 

Daniel became even more confused. "Huh?" 

"Stay, Daniel! That's an order!" O'Neill's voice was tense, and Daniel could sense that something was seriously wrong. Looking around the room, realization slowly dawned. 

His eyes widened. Jack wouldn't do that.... the mess around the room was an indication on what he had unconciously done. It was a real accident. Jack must *know*.... He felt his panic bubbling up as the alarm seemed to grow louder, if that was possible. No.... 

Anger wasn't safe. It was his fault not telling Jack in the first place... He couldn't be angry at Jack for sounding the alarm. Besides, it was dangerous for him to be angry at this moment, period. No knowing what might happen... And Jack was his best friend... 

Daniel tried to avert his gaze elsewhere, but he could *feel* as the chair flew up in the air, ready to do damage... 

  


**Telekenesis A-6**

"Whoa! Major, I think you should take a look at this," Dr. Frasier was not having a good day. She eyed the microscope with a dislike she could match for a Gou'ald. 

Sam, in a white lab coat, bounded over. "What is it? What did you find." 

"Not good." the Doctor replied. She let Sam take a look at the details inside the microscope. "This was not the result I had hoped for.... but stimulents actually speed the acceleration of the organisms." 

Not looked up from the microscope, Sam shrugged. "So? It's supposed to do that. Stimulants provide warmth and sped up the natural process of the body. It's a known fact." 

"I... um, didn't mean *that* kind of stimulants." 

Now, Carter looked up at her, eyes expecting an answer. "Well, then what kind of stimulant do you mean?" As Janet gave her a look, she knew that Sam had already known what kind she meant, but would not believe it until Janet had confirmed it. This was why she hated giving out news. 

"Emotions. Processer to the brain, it carries a weaker signal then those of nerves. It is also what contridicts our actions, and blurrs our mind." Janet gave a face. 

"That hasn't been proven yet." Sam defied. 

"No, but judging by that definition, I'd call it a stimulant." Janet gave her a very fake smile as she leaned on the lab table. "Which is, hence, the bad news." 

"Good news?" Sam asked hopefully. 

"There is none." Janet was about to go into full detail about how she hadn't found a single way to stop this thing, much less slow it, but red lights flashed by the door and an angry alarm shrieked out. "What the heck?" 

"Emergancy on level 20. Emergancy on level 20." 

The thought regestered in both women's heads at once. Level 20 was personnel quarters. With a glance look at each other for affirmation, they bolted out the labs and down to the elevator. 

**** 

Jack felt his danger sense flare as he turned from Daniel. Without a thought, he dropped and rolled, barely missing the steel chair that flew at the wall where he was. Ouch. That would have caused some major damage- something like paralysis, he thought when he saw that the chair would have hit his spinal cord. 

"Jesus! Daniel, what are you trying to do, kill me?!" The words were familiar, something that Jack had never wanted to say again when he did so the first time. Daniel had been in withdrawl from the aftereffects of the sarcaphagus, and had pointed a gun at Jack. But they had worked it out then. 

A look at Daniel, Jack saw that his friend was genuninly scared, angry, and frightened at what was happening. He hadn't meant for the chair. Yeah, well, it still coulda killed him- not meaning to do something but not being able to control it didn't count. 

Daniel's eyes narrowed as he stammered, "I... I'm not trying to do *anything*, Jack." 

Making sure to stay low, Jack shot back, "Then what about when we first went to '594?" 

"I don't know!!" 

"Kichten patrol? The fire?" Jack was on a roll and he wasn't going to be stopped. 

"I don't know, okay?! I just don't know!!" 

"Were you trying to kill me with that chair?" Jack's voice was low and commanding, it demanded to be heard. 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" 

The lights flickered out then, as the alarm went silent. It was as if a hand had pulled the plug on all the power there. But in a moment, the backup generator went to work. The lights came back on again, abit duller but something nevertheless. 

Sam and Janet chose that moment to burst in the doors. 

"What happened here?" Janet demanded, her eyes scanning the disaster area. Sam was right behind her, leaning over the arm that connected the door knob to her. 

"Daniel!" Sam rushed over to her friend, who was unconcious with the power that he had used. Lifting his head, she just knew what happened. "We've got to get him to the infiirmary!" Her eyes fell to Jack. "Colonel, Daniel's illness becomes greater when his emotions get the best of him." 

"What?" The colonel blinked, and got up quickly from where he had been staying. "What do you mean, when his emotions get the best of him?" 

"Dr. Frasier and I just found that out, sir." Sam replied, handing her burden to the colonel with a nod. 

"Get me my medical staff on level 20 now!" Janet called into the phone, her eyes not leaving her patient. 

"Extreme emotions..." Jack repeated. "But do you know what happens when he gets mad?" He turned to Carter, who was also helping to support Daniel. 

"Not sure, sir. We haven't gotten to that. But somehow the thing gets out of control. An atom would be of neutron, electron, and proton- but a cell doesn't have those elements. In the cell structure, there's the memphasis, and that part should contract when it's not given enough blood. 

"Compairing this... *thing* in Daniel's bloodstream, it would be a natural cell. Except, the memphasis reacts like fusion when added with stimulants. It would mean that this couldn't be a cell, and would be an atom- but, sir, there is no way a atom could support and work like a cell. An atom is man-made, and we weren't able to get the cell structure there. This is impossible." 

By now the medical team had arrived, and Jack was starting to get impatient. 

"So you mean you don't know what happens." Jack supplied. "And I need a translation for the rest." 

Sam was about to open her mouth to give a long explaination, but Jack held up a hand. 

"I'm going to check on Danny first. We'll talk there. Surely you won't annoy *him* with your speeches." 

She nodded, feeling a bit guilty that she had forgotten about her friend. "Yes, sir."

"You know you scared us half to death." Daniel told Ryan. His best friend only smiled at him, a bit shakingly but genuine. 

"Well, at least I didn't have to go to school for the next few days." Ryan countered. "Can't say about all the homework, though." He scowled. "Why do we have to do this 'make-up work'? I was sick, not dropping out." 

"And we were learning anything new." Daniel agreed. 

"We should try to write a letter to the principal or something. Maybe he'll change that rule." 

"Umm..." Daniel looked at his friend with a bemused grin. "The principal doesn't own the school. He gets told what to do by the school district, and they get what to do by the state." He frowned a bit, thinking. "And I think the state gets told what to do by the president." 

Ryan nodded, not paying attention but caring enough just to pretend that he was. "Oh, look. Micky's here." The boys looked at each other and snickered. 

"You think this thing might leave Daniel?" Jack asked once he got settled in his usual vigil chair. 

"What thing, sir?" Carter asked, genuenly confused. She was also taking her watch by Daniel's side. 

Jack thought for a moment. Sam hadn't seen what Daniel could do, and she hadn't known, either. Should he tell her? He really should, considering that she's part of the team. 

But could he be wrong? Could it only be that there was a being that was only trying to protect Daniel? Why not? Danny was always the heartbreaker of the case. People were always either protecting Daniel or beating him up. It was a possiblity, that was true. And anyway, Daniel looked pretty scared himself when that chair went his way. 

Other than that... Daniel also looked like he knew something when Jack had asked him about all the events. And the fact that Daniel had this thing in his blood even before he went through the Stargate. 

Should he trust facts, or his friend? 

Ahh, what the heck. Facts had decieved him before. 

"Nothing. Nothing, Carter." He replied a bit distractedly. 

Sam gave the Colonel a inquisitive look, but decided that information could wait for the time being. Right now what mattered was getting all the information out of *Janet* and bug her about what she knows. She looked back at Daniel and sighed mentally for a bit. Why did all these things happen to him? 

"You think we'll make it through this one, sir?" Sam asked suddenly. She looked up at Jack. "I mean, usually there's something to *do*...." 

Jack rubbed his face wearily. It was true. They didn't have a clue what was going on, and they didn't have any actions to take. It wouldn't be alright if they defeated the Goa'ulds. There wasn't a cure somewhere in medical science, and their memories were perfectly fine. At least, he thought it was. 

So, in this case, nothing sort of a miracle and faith would pull the team through this one. 

But somehow, Jack had the faintest thought that everything would be alright... 

"It'll be perfectly fine." Jack said out of instint. He nearly winced. He was saying things like that way too much... but at least he believed it. "Daniel might get into the worst trouble in the universe, but he always bounces back." 

Sam nodded, not entirely believing it, but it was sure to do for now. They would find some way to help their friend. 

"Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter." Teal'c's voice made the two soldiers turn. "I have heard of what happened to Daniel Jackson." 

Jack winced. "Yeah, well, it's funny, with all the rumors around here with Daniel and the nurses..." 

Sam gave him and glare and Teal'c just raised his eyebrow- both in their own way of telling him to shut up. Okay, now was not the time to be making lame jokes, but it made *him* feel better. 

"He's okay for now, Teal'c." Sam said. "Dr. Fraiser said that he was just tired. Something must have happened... something like a shouting match." Although Sam didn't turn his way, and wasn't really indicating that it was his fault, Jack twitched just a little. Hey, no one had told him that getting Daniel upset was a big no-no. Besides, usually getting Daniel mad was the only way to get over things. 

Teal'c nodded. "I am glad. I have meditated for a while, and might have found something to help Daniel Jackson." 

The two military officers looked at each other. This thing was Goa'uld? 

"What is it?" Sam asked in confusion. 

"I have heard of Apophis trying to create a being to protect him at all times. Although it was said that he had failed, I now do not believe so." 

"Teal'c- I don't get a word you're saying. What's this got to do with Daniel?" Jack said. 

"Indeed." Teal'c cocked his head. "It was said that this being could be controlled by something in the blood." 

"You're saying that this invisible creature we're looking for is actually controlled by Daniel?" The Major's brain was going faster than the speed of light. "This doesn't make sense. Daniel's got this thing even before he joined the Stargate program. Could it a certain blook type that would do that? I mean, maybe there's other people out there that has this thing, but it only grows when this invisible creature comes in contact with them..." 

"English, Carter." the Colonel demanded. 

Sam tried to ignore him. "Teal'c, could it be that Apophis failed because he didn't have to right blood type?" 

"I do not know." Teal'c said. "Although that may be a possiblilty." 

By now, Jack was also starting to understand what they were talking about. Which reminded him, he had to take a break from his team soon before he understood everything they said! 

"You're saying that everyone with the same blood type as Daniel's would fit the catagory of being able to control this invisible man?" 

"Well, that could possibly be it." 

"Then why'd it choose Daniel over everyone else on the base?" 

Sam frowned. "Probably because that creature was from '495. It could be that the creature chooses the first person it knows that fits it's discription." 

Jack nearly smacked his forehead in frustration. Why did this always happen to this team?

"Hi, Micky." Daniel gave a reasonably sweet smile to his old friend as he stood in front of her, hands behind his back. 

"Daniel." Micky frowned. What was he doing outside so late? "You should be home right now. Do you need a ride?" She didn't have a licence yet, but she would really soon. Besides, she wasn't that bad of a driver. 

Daniel shook his head. It was funny. Micky was the last link to his past. All those times he dreamed of leaving his past behind, only to remember it again on an unsuspecting day. 

It was strange, to think of it. She was the one he had to protect at all costs. Or else he'd loose his memory, and his power. No, he didn't want to loose his power. It was really funny what could be done. He could heal! That was a good thing. So no, he didn't want to loose his power. 

"Then what are you doing out here?" Micky asked. 

"Can you just help me back? I don't want to go in a car right now." Daniel was quite aware of what would happen if they went back in her car. It was Kessler. He had become really desparate. On the edge of insanity. Since Micky just hated him, Kessler would rather love in her death. 

So Daniel wanted to take care of him. Kessler wouldn't destroy his link. Daniel knew he had two choices. Either go back to his old life, of being the scared little boy he was, or continue with his new life, with lots of friends. Neither of those choices suited him. So he choose #3, live the new life while keeping his old powers. 

Micky nearly smiled, thinking the wrong thing. She was thinking that the little boy she had found was growing up, and he was starting to make girl friends. 

Daniel smiled sincerely, and rocked on the heels of his feet. 

"Sure, then." Micky offered a hand. "Come on. Your parents would be worried." 

Daniel picked at his food while he heard Jack talking to Sam. They were far enough so that he couldn't hear them very well, although he knew that they were talking about him. 

Within moments, Jack went back to his chair again, having convinced the good Major to go eat lunch. He examined Daniel closely. "You know, Carter says that everything's happening to you the past few days because of your blood." 

Daniel just continued to pick at his food, making sure to stick his fork through his vegetables enough times to make them look nasty. 

"I don't think so." 

Daniel looked up. "What?" 

Jack was giving him that questioning glare again. "Even though that's a good explaination, and I would love to believe it, I can't and don't." 

"Why not?" Daniel snapped. 

"Because I saw you in that room!" Jack snapped back. Daniel winced inwardly, knowing that it *was* his fault from the beginning. "And that was not just some invisible creature, though I've convinced myself of the following for quite a while. That was you doing all that stuff, and you know it." 

Daniel continued to stab his food. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

Daniel paused. "Aren't you doing to tell me not to play with my food?" He asked softly. 

He heard as Jack sighed in frustration. "Don't advoid the question, Danny." 

"I was telling the truth." Daniel gave in. "I don't know what's going on. Everything just happens whenever I remember something." 

"Remember what?" Jack questioned. 

Daniel flinched. "Memories from a long time ago. I used to have lots of friends-" 

"Someone like you? I wouldn't have guessed." Jack gave a tired smiled. "Some of them wouldn't happen to be Micky and Kessler, would they?" 

Daniel's head snapped up. "How do you know?" 

"You were talking in your sleep, Danny." Jack said gently. 

Daniel nodded a bit. "Yeah, well, Kessler wasn't really my friend. He just liked Micky a lot." He shuddered. "Kessler actually tried to kill Micky because she didn't like him. He was obsessed about her." 

_"Daniel? Are you okay?" Micky was really starting to get worried about the boy. He couldn't a afriad of the dark, could he? If he was, why did he want to walk outside alone? _

"Huh?" The boy blinked. "Oh, sorry. Just thought I heard something." 

Micky laughed nervously. "Don't say things like that. I'm seriously freaked already walking out here like this." 

Daniel gave her a smile, then turned his head as he heard something between the houses. His eyes narrowed when he realized who that was. Okay- so he would end this that very night. 

"Daniel?" Micky's voice was even more nervous now. "Come on, kiddo, you're freaking me out." In all the years that she'd known the boy, he was lonely, sweet, sad, and maybe happy sometimes. But never scary. At the moment, the nine year old's eyes looked a lot older than he was. He looked confident, scary, and dangerous.Very, very dangerous. 

"I'm sorry, Micky." She was beginning to relax when she realized that Daniel's words had a double meaning. Within moments, she was out cold on the street. 

"Major Carter. Am I not correct that O'Neill ordered you to rest?" 

Sam sighed. "Yup. But I need to know more what you know. I get a feeling that this will help Daniel. And at this point, anything that gives me a clue would help." It would help me from not feeling so useless, Sam didn't add. 

Teal'c nodded, knowing the feeling that she had. 

The entire complex was still on backup generators as technitions tried to root out the source of the problem. Something about how the lights went off just as she and Janet reached their destination nagged at her. It was a feeling she did not like. 

"Teal'c, you said that Apophis made this as an experiment, right? Where was it at? A planet or a ship?" 

Teal'c thought about the question. "It was on a planet." 

Sam's eyes brightened. "Was it on P3J495?" 

Teal'c frowned. "It was not." 

Now Sam was getting excited. That was what she had thought! The creature wasn't from '495 after all. It was just a hunch she had, but somehow she *knew* that the creature wasn't from that place... it was just in her memories... 

Sam started as she realized that it wasn't in *her* memories, those were Jolinar's memories. Jolinar had encountered the creature before. 

The memory was hazy, but it was clear enough that the people there served Apophis, and the Tok'ra had escaped from there only because of a woman who had defied her people and secretly freed Jolinar. 

"Major Carter?" Teal'c sounded concerned. 

"Nothing," Sam waved off his concern dismissivly. She just *had* to remember!!

"You can come out now, Kessler." Daniel spoke calmly. He could sense the nervousness of the person in the shadows. 

"Why, Danny, how'd you know it was me?" The tone was arrogant, but the quivers in the voice was not. 

"Are you trying to kill Micky?" Daniel asked, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. 

Kessler eventually stepped out into the moonlight, revealing his knife. "I'm not. I just want to be with her. You said classic. I read classic. The most romantic thing is to die together." 

Daniel was amused. "You've been reading Shakespear, Kessler?" He laughed. "Somehow, I couldn't imagine you doing that before." 

"Yeah, well, I'll do anything for that woman." Kessler's eyes were darting around. He looked like a wreak. "So, you gonna let me through, or what?" 

Daniel just smiled. 

After all, it didn't take more than a thought to break Kessler's neck. 

Author's Notes:  
This is more of a darkfic here. Yes, I have a plot, and I don't just write to my mood. But still, my plot is loose enough to let me write whatever I want right now. As for the scienctists and the invisible creature- if it's confusing to you right now, just wait till Telekenesis B! =) After all, there's two plotlines here.... I'm just in charge of one of them... 

Comment? Flames? Send 'em over! 


	3. Arc A, part 2

**Telekenesis A-7**

Sam was about ready to give up searching for this doctor that Janet had recommended for returning former, subconscious memories (kind of like hypnosis) when she saw an elderly man in a white lab coat and thick glasses through the door of the central science lab. "Dr. McIntyre?" 

The man, about in his fifties, turned and gave Sam a warm smile. "Yes?" Sam gave back a smile, and wondered about what she was doing. "I'm Major Samantha Carter. I'm here to take you to the Cheyenne Mountain Facility." "Ah!" The doctor nodded, then waved a busy hand her way. "Just a minute. Have the make sure that the children here don't spill any of this stuff." He placed a tube of something that looked like apple juice into a jar and capped it tight. "These days, they want to get their hands on just about everything." Sam just waited by the doorway as the doctor got his things ready. She was a bit unnerved by the fact that his reputation had not come across her eyes before. She had always studied with the best- but she had never heard of Dr. McIntyre before. It was something that certainly didn't come by everyday. And it was something that gave her the creeps about this man. *** "Hypnosis?" Daniel blinked at that piece of paper, then shook his head. "Nope. No way." Dr. Fraiser gave a scowl. "I already sent Major Carter to fetch this Doctor. Now, Dr. Jackson, if you want to know what's happening to you, you might want to start looking in your memories." Daniel gave a smile. No one really knew about it yet. He made Jack promise not to tell anyone both about the dreams and about the power. "There's no way I'm going under hypnosis! I won't even know what I'm saying or doing!" "We'll record the entire session." Jack said with a grin. "I always wanted to see how someone barked like a chicken, anyway. Wonder if that doctor can do anything about the space monkey tendencies..." Daniel gave him a glare. It wasn't a good time for jokes, even if it did lighten the mood for about a microsecond. How was it that Jack was able to joke in times like these, anyway? Jack saw the look. "Just trying to help. It would do you some good if you didn't get yourself into so much trouble, you know." He lifted his hands in defeat, shaking his head and probably wondering why on earth certain anthropologists were let out on the face of the planet. "That would be very helpful, indeed." Dr. Fraiser commented. "You have to admit, prior to SG-1, the people down here know you the best." She gave a smile for revenge, seeing how Daniel's eyes widened when he thought about it. "We're thinking of getting you mileages. Just to see how many times you come down to the infirmary a week." "That's not funny, Janet." Daniel mumbled, running a hand through his now-short hair. "It wasn't meant to be, Dr. Jackson." Janet said, "It was just pure fact in how everything does seem to go wrong when it comes to you. I had all my nurses memorize your allergies so that if you come in sick anytime I'm not around, they wouldn't accidentally give you something that kills you." Jack barked out a laugh at that, though it was obvious that he had been trying to keep it in. "I'd like to see that. But of course, Danny'll be back and bugging everyone before you have time to sit." Dr. Fraiser just nodded to those words and turned to write something down on a pad. Daniel turned pale. "You're not serious...." "I am, but we're supposed to be talking about the hypnosis." "That again." he gave a frustrated sigh. "No, no, and no. By the way, did I mention no? Or did I just say no." He put the papers on the table. "There's no way I'm going for hypnosis." Daniel looked over at his CO. "Jack, help me with this." "I guess I'll have to agree with Daniel on this one." Jack said reluctantly. "I don't think the memories would have any positive effects for the situation." The pencil on the pad stilled as obsidian eyes turned to look at brown ones. "Colonel O'Neill, I thought you would actually recommend the treatment as something that would help the situation! Even when you had to search for Daniel on Onnes...." Jack gave a wince to past memories that the planet name brought up, but otherwise kept where he was. "I'm saying no this time, Doctor. If Daniel's had a bad past, then would we really do this situation any good by digging up bad memories?" He could feel Daniel's relieved look burning at his back. "This might be something else that can't help him." Janet looked at the stubborn colonel, then sighed and neatly placed her pencil and pad on the desk in front of her. "I already sent Major Carter to look for him. Since I can't really tell you what to do, I hope that Dr. Jackson," her eyes turned to him in a look of something that was not anger, but more like sadness and pity. Daniel turned away from her look quickly. "That he'll reconsider his options. I'm just trying to help, Daniel. And so far, this is the best I can do." Seeing that Daniel was looking anywhere but at her, Janet knew that her time here was done. But she wasn't one to give up that easily. "Talk to me if you change your mind." she continued. "For now, I won't have you do this hypnosis test." Picking up the pad and pencil again, she left the two men in her infirmary, walking to her office and closing the door behind her. "Thanks," Daniel breathed. Jack stayed quiet a moment, studying the man before him that was seemingly digging his own grave. There was little resemblance to the man he had met three years ago after the Gate had been reopened. From when he got back, Daniel had been sad at the loss of his wife, determined to get her back, and living on coffee and chocolate. A year later he seemed more comfortable around people, friendly, enthusiastic. He learned many harsh lessons in life but stepped past them. Now, his eyes darted everywhere, the blue orbs looking old and haunted with harsh lessons learnt in record time, the dark smudges underneath them not telling a happy story. His hands gave off a nervous energy that would have rather been used on some ancient rock- or artifact. And he was quiet and cautious enough to get Jack worried. Having recently gotten over Machello's little gift, Daniel's CO wasn't sure if he would trust anyone anymore. And now this psi business. Daniel was way overdue for something good to happen to him once in a while. And while the kid was staring at him, wondering what the heck he was thinking, Jack got back to reality. "Why don't you tell anyone else?" Jack asked. "Maybe Dr. Fraiser... or even just Carter!" Daniel flinched. "Yeah, yeah. And the best they'll do is put me in a mental hospital." "You have proof that you're not going insane. If things continue, they'll find out sooner or later anyway. Why don't you just tell them and get over it?" "They're scientists, Jack." Suddenly, Daniel wasn't proud to be one. "It's what they do. The best they do is say I'm insane, and the worst would be to study me for all my strengths and weaknesses. Maybe a new weapon against the Goa'uld." Jack gazed at the younger man leveledly. "They won't do that. There's a definition to the word friend. And friends just don't do that to other people." "They might not do that on purpose. But if word gets out, period, then I'd have to be in hiding for the rest of my life." Daniel clasped his hands together on his lap tightly, so tightly that it hurt. "Yes, they're my friends, but... what if they're hurt because of me?" Daniel looked down to his hands that were starting to become red. "What if I do something stupid, like I always do?" "You told me." Jack pointed out. "Not by choice, I didn't. You were just in the there at the wrong time." "Oh, so I was, was I?" Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, Dr. Jackson, that's a rude thing to say. The least you can do is trust your team better." Come on, Danny, just a little trust for SG-1 to be a real team again... Daniel gave his a glare. "Maybe. Just maybe I'll tell Sam and Teal'c. But that's all. No one else in the entire universe is to know. And don't expect me to come to your rescue with fancy magic tricks. I can't control this thing at all." Jack laughed. "You? Rescue?" He gave his friend a pat on the arm. "Don't worry. Your 'fancy magic tricks' are mot going anywhere, and are not expected to do anything." Instead of the relieved smile that he had been hoping for, Jack frowned when he saw the scientist's head turn and look over at Janet's office, his expression neutral. "I least I hope not." _ It was crazy as the cops were pouring all over the place because of one mysterious death. It was said that they were looking for a new gang in the town. One whacked up enough to kill an innocent bystander that had walked by. Daniel had nearly laughed at that one. He had gotten Micky home afterwards, saying that she passed out on the street and that he had been outside trying to watch the stars under lights when he found her. Of course, no one suspected the nine year old to really be able to do much damage. It was paranoid people that claimed to see people walk by at night all the time. But they were not so cruel that they had tested the schools for a killer. It was their own mistake, indeed._ "This is amazing," Dr. McIntyre breathed out. He was walking the corridors of the SGC, running his fingers over the smooth walls as he went. It was as if he were in awe of just the room. Sam just smiled at that phrase. The good doctor had turned out to be more reliable, and more honest and comforting than Mackensie. She was really thinking of having this doctor on the staff. He didn't react too badly about the facility when she told him the truth, either. It was pleasing to see Dr. Fraiser when she stepped out of her office. Sam excused herself from McIntyre's presence and went to talk to the petite doctor. "Daniel doesn't want hypnosis." That about sums everything up. Sam gaped at her. "I went through all that looking and now that we told Dr. McIntyre everything, we're just going to send him on his way?" "No," Janet started, tilting her head to look at Sam. She made some circulating hand symbols. "We'll have him here till Daniel changes his mind." She looked and saw the other doctor's curious eyes wonder over her. "Go back to your escorting. Try to break this situation to him as easily as possible." Sam rolled her eyes. "Stubborn Daniel. This is the only thing we can do for him." "Not really." Janet gave a thought. "How's that planet project of yours coming up? Anything new?" Sam winced. "Nope. I've got everyone I could working on that, but they haven't found this planet with that low of an ozone layer. Still looking, though." "Maybe you should just try and get to Jolinar's memories to see if you can find the address yourself." Janet suggested. "It might be a lot easier." "I've been looking, and it isn't easy." Sam admitted. "I don't gain just any access I want. It comes to me when it wants to." "You might just have been looking too hard." Janet said. She tipped her head the direction of the guest. "And now you need a break. Why do you tell Dr. McIntyre about everything that's been happening. He might be a lot of help." "I think that Daniel quitting the prideful thing would be a lot of help." Sam grumbled. "When did he start getting prideful anyway?" "He's just been spending too much time with SG-1." Janet commented as she led her friend back into the room with their guest. "What was that supposed to mean???" The door closed. *** _ "It was horrible!" Micky exclaimed. "I can't remember a single thing, but I know that I was really scared about something." She shivered as the policeman gazed at her again. Stupid guys, always looking at her like that. Almost like Kessler- She wiped an unformed tear from her eye. "Why do you need this information over and over again from me anyway? You only asked Danny once... he must know more than me, anyway. I just passed out. Maybe I didn't even see anything!" She was at the end of her wits, and having been awake for more than 24 hours didn't help. "Honey, it's okay," Her mother soothed, coming in on the scene. She gave the policeman a glare that said *anything* he had to ask could wait, and went to comforting her daughter. The policeman took the hint and walked out of range, giving the two woman space to talk. "This is just horrible," Micky kept saying over and over again. She could almost remember something that happened, but whenever she tried to, the memory just seemed blocked out from her. "Why can't I remember anything? What's wrong with me that I can't help a single person in the entire universe and that I just had to allow one to die already?" Her mother gave her a hug. "It's not your fault, honey." she purred. "You're as much of a victim as Kessler. You just don't remember what happened. Maybe he did something to provoke them and saved you from them?" "That's just it!" Micky said. "If that happened, I won't remember it! I don't know what happened... I don't know why he died, or what he died for. Maybe it was me for said something wrong and provoked a gang..." Her gray eyes went wider than ever at that thought. "But I can't remember what I did." And maybe that's for the best, her mother thought. She didn't voice it aloud. "Micky?" The two woman turned to see the small boy enter the room. "Oh, sorry. Did I come at a wrong time?" he turned blue, innocent eyes magnified by wide glasses towards them. "Oh, no, Daniel," Micky breathed. "No, of course not. I was just telling mom about what happened. You can tell me what you saw, too. It would help a lot." The boy frowned, and for a moment his frown was cold and full of evilness and hatred, but then it returned to a normal pouting frown of a little kid. "I didn't see anything. I just saw you in the middle of the street and called for help." "Oh." Micky sighed, then gathered up a smile for him. "Okay then. Mom, can I talk to Daniel for another moment?" "Sure, Micky," Her mother pipped, her voice gentle. "Call if you need anything else, and I'll go you get you guys some hot chocolate."_ "Okay, someone can tell the higher Gods to let me take the day off now," Daniel said in exasperation after his tenth near fall that day. Things were just appearing out of nowhere and tripping him. Jack watched in amusement, knowing best to stay out of Daniel's way the best he could. He had thought about telling his friends about the objects whenever possible, but there were simple too many lying around to actually do so. And so, Jack just kept quiet and avoided the objects himself. "Why are all this stuff here?" Daniel asked in disgust as he rounded yet another corner and backed into yet another thing lying around. "Probably just moving someone in," Jack replied. He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he saw that this time Daniel had not bumped into something, he had bumped into someone. A certain someone named Major Samantha Carter. "Yeah! You should really watch where you're going there, Daniel." Sam spoke. She was perfectly fine and standing while Daniel had fallen down yet again. She gave a smile. "Wow. You're also just the person that I was looking for." "I am?" Daniel muttered, making no move to get up again only to find his own way down within a few seconds. "Yes. Daniel, I'd like for you to meet Dr. McIntyre." That was when he realized there was someone behind Sam that stepped into view. The man in the white lab coat had the face of an elderly gentleman, and he smiled in the two new people's acquaintance. Eyes narrowed themselves as Daniel saw the man. He frowned just slightly, trying to remember where he saw that man before. There was no real recollection of him, but he just felt like that he had met the man before. Kind of like an old feeling of deja vu. "Dr McIntyre, I'd like for you to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson." "Nice to meet you, son." Dr. McIntyre gave a gentle smile, and offered a hand to help him up. Daniel looked on warily, but then shrugged mentally and accepted the help. _ "The world has gone against me," Ryan moaned. "I can't believe that we were given all that homework!" Even Daniel was fuming. Really! Four day Thanksgiving weekend and all the teacher gave them was work. Work, work, and more work. Was this teacher for real? "That's it, I will never finish in time, even if I didn't have to help out in the big dinner." Ryan murmured. "This will be the end of my grades for sure." The boys just complained to each other on the way home, glad for someone else to be able to listen and understand at least. And the stranger in the shadows just stood still and listened to them. He had plans for the boy. There was to be nothing in his way to stop him when he said that he would succeed with turning the boy into a weapon. One that will obey him without arguments. _ And it was this shadow that stood with them that day. Dr. Paul McIntyre was not about to give up on a lifelong dream when he just found the key to his project. Besides, he was a scientist before anything else. Not even humanity. 

  


**Telekenesis A-7b** _ Daniel was just starting to behave really strange. Even if Micky was always happy to have Daniel along on a shopping trip with her, he was being really quiet. Not that he wasn't always like this, but this quiet was a real bone-chilling quiet that made Micky wonder when Daniel had seen in the murder. _

Had he actually seen Kessler being killed? That would have been horrible! But that would also explain how he was so quiet now. Of course, it was because he had witnessed a murder. It couldn't have been anything else to make the little boy this quiet and frightened. 

Micky frowned, stealing a glance at her unfortunate shopping victim a few heads shorter than her that was carrying her loads of stuff. The image that came into view gave her guilty thoughts. 

"Here," she said, slowing her pace a bit in the center of the mall. "Let me take some of them. I forgot all about them. I'm sorry to have to make you carry so much." 

The smaller boy, whose face was now able to be seen over the shopping bags after Micky lifted a few away, just gave a slow smile. "It's okay, Micky. I have no problems with them." In fact, he would have even less problems if he could have used his power to help him carry the bags. But he didn't use the power in fear that someone might see in the crowded mall. 

"Nope, I'll do it." Micky said modestly. She continued to gather her things from the poor boy as she started to feel the strain of lifting that many bags. "Hmmm, you know what? Let's get one of those big sand bags. Those should make things easier to carry." 

"Sure," Daniel said abit distracted. 

Micky was starting to get very worried. Even though Daniel was always like this on her shopping trips, thinking them boring, he at least gave her half his attention. Come to think of it, she knew just the way to get his attention. "Still thinking about that girl in the food court?" She smirked. 

Daniel was just about to nod to Micky and dismiss her thoughts when the words registered in his brain. "WHAT?" He exclaimed, loud enough to stop a moving train. But this was the mall- no one had even noticed. 

Micky laughed. "So you are here with me, Daniel Jackson. I thought your mind was somewhere on Mars. Really. I'm not dumb enough to think a nine year old would have enough hormones to even think about a girl for that long." she rolled her eyes. "Unlike some people I know in my school." 

Daniel glared at her. "That wasn't funny, you know." 

"Yes, it was." She smiled. "And it's also the only way to get an response from you." 

"No, it wasn't." A pause. "Okay, maybe it was, but that still wasn't funny." 

Micky just grinned. 

"I have a funny feeling about Dr. McIntyre." Daniel suddenly said. 

Sam looked up, a little annoyed at the outburst. They were sitting in the Mess Hall, poking through the food that had been given to them. "Well, I think he's a bit better than certain doctors I know, but will not name." 

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Daniel was shaking his head frantically, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "It's like I know him from somewhere, but I just can't get my finger on it." Wincing from the headache that the movement caused, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

Sam continued to poke at her food a bit, giving an occasional three second concerned glance at Daniel. "Maybe you shouldn't think so hard about it. I know that the less you think about something, the more likely you're going to remember it. And that's from personal experience." 

"That's a bad observation." Daniel muttered under his breath. 

She donned a smile and gave Daniel a pat on his arm- the good one. "But it's also a true observation. Relax. You're just eating- though I wouldn't call the food here to be the best, it's something." 

"Yeah... By the way, where's Teal'c?" He looked up. "I haven't seen him in a while." 

Sam gave a little twirl with her fork, her interest suddenly elsewhere. "Oh, he's looking up some Goa'uld myths and stuff. Thought that since we've met some myths ourselves, he'd help by trying to figure out which ones were real and which ones were not." 

"And how's he going to do that?" He drawled out slowly. To say the least, Daniel was a bit suspicious. It wasn't like Teal'c to suddenly just disappear somewhere to go look up myths. 

Sam gave a sheepish shrug. "Oh, I don't know. He might be looking up coordinates that seem familiar, you know?" 

Daniel gave her a look. 

After a five second staring contest, Sam sighed. "Look, Daniel. We're just trying to help you. With all that's been going on, I think there's a connection between this invisible creature thing and your lost memories." 

"What makes you think I have lost memories?" Daniel said calmly. Which was something he wasn't feeling at the moment. 

"Just bear with me, okay? I think it's really strange how you and the Colonel don't seem concerned about it anymore." She held up a hand to forestall all objections by Daniel. "And if it's something you don't want to tell me, fine. At least you told the Colonel. I'm not going to make you tell me anything you're not comfortable with telling me- for the moment." 

The second that Sam said how she was going to let Daniel keep his secret, he almost blurt everything out. One of the hardest things to do in the world was to lie to Sam- especially when she was so sincere about helping him. 

"We just want to help, Daniel." Sam said, her voice soft. She laid a hand on his, grasping it tightly. "Please. I trust you to do the right thing, but if you need anything; help, someone to talk to, acesseries, someone who would listen in general, then don't hesitate to call me over." She smiled. 

It was one thing to ignore a Major Carter, but it was another thing to ignore a Sam that was trying to help. She just had something about her that would make anyone wear off in a few minutes. 

"You'll be the first to know." It was a sad thing, to say to least. It was something Daniel had never wanted to do, but had to do so. It was something that had to be used to save people. 

It was to lie. 

Sam gave him a complete once-over. "You sure?" 

There was a nod. 

It was obvious to Sam that something was wrong with the picture, but whatever it was, she trusted her friend to tell her when the time came up. He just needed more time, that was all. 

Giving a fake smile, she gathered her things on her tray and stood up, turning to go. 

"Sam?" 

She turned. 

"What *is* Teal'c doing? You never said." 

She stopped. "He heard about a myth of an invisible creature. Trying to find out more about it." 

_ As she went on her way, Daniel nodded to himself, unaware of being watched by hostile eyes. _

Micky was almost positive that she was being followed. If it had been just a week ago, she would not be concerned- but ever since the gang alert in the streets, everyone had been advised to either walk with other people, or just stay off the streets at night. 

She blinked away tears in thought of her best friend Alissa, who had been killed almost a year ago. She used to walk home with either her or Daniel. 

But as fate would have it, Alissa had been killed in a car accident, and Daniel was acting very strange around her. His mind kept wondering off to different places, and generally didn't listen to her. 

So that was why she was walking home alone in the dark that might. Although she had plenty of other friends willing to walk home with her, none of them had known her for eve a year. It was only the two mentioned that actually knew her and stayed with her for more than a year. 

A dark ally... silent footfall behind her... the feeling of a presence she wasn't comfortable with... those were all things that had already scared the wits out her Micky. 

But the thing that scared her most of all was the feeling that she knew this person that was following her. It felt like she knew this person. But she didn't know this person. 

And so she made her decision and just stopped walking. "Who are you and why are you following me?" 

"What do you mean following you?" 

Micky jumped and whirled around, eyes wide to see whoever was behind her. 

Daniel was standing there, a truly confused expression on his face with his hands stuffed neatly in the front pocket of his jeans. 

"Daniel!" She stared. "Don't do that! You scared the bejezus out of me!" 

He frowned. "What did I do?" But then, he shrugged and continued, "I thought everyone said that no one was supposed to walk alone at nighttime and I saw you out so I was wondering what you were doing up so late." 

"I'm taking a walk." She said lamely. 

"In the middle of the night?" He challenged. 

"Yeah." Micky paused, realizing that it sounded really stupid. "I just needed some air." 

"I thought you were really scared of that gang." 

"There is no gang." As soon as the words left her mouth, Micky regretted saying them. It was like saying she wasn't afraid of anything. Why had she said that anyway? 

Daniel gave her a long stare. She stared right back, her mind frantic and wondering about how she was really going crazy. After a while, Daniel finally broke the stare by turning his head to the side and giving a shrug. "Whatever you say. I'm just saying you shouldn't be outside." 

"Well, I'll be walking back in then." She spat out. "Don't worry, I'll be grounded afterwards, anyway. You don't have to see me out here again." 

Daniel was taken aback by the venom in her voice. "What? What did I do?" 

Micky just turned away, not trusting herself anymore. Was she going crazy or was Daniel? She kept having these weird thoughts that Daniel's new and cold behavior was sort of radiating 'evil'. But her own behavior surpassed that. Was she going crazy? 

Dr. Paul McIntyre, retired genetics scientist, was having a bad day. Even though he had found out one of the biggest cover-ups in US history and also his ward from long ago, he could tell that Daniel Jackson remembered him from somewhere. That meant things were not going very good. 

McIntyre might be a good doctor now, but he would still do anything to have Daniel back under his control again. There were some things that were more appealing than serving others as a hypnosis doctor. At least the one that he was supposed to help, a certain Dr. Jackson, had refused his care. It wouldn't be pretty if Daniel remembered everything. Jackson wasn't even supposed to recognize him, yet he did. 

And the invisible creature thing? Had to be Jackson. He was starting to remember. But what had triggered his memories? Could it be that his powers had came before the memories, therefore setting off a chain reaction when he saw his powers? 

McIntyre set down his pen on his new desk carefully, glaring into the computer screen. All members of the SGC had to tell of whatever happened from the very first day they arrived. Which meant he had a report to work on. 

But really, he could finish it within minutes. Dr. McIntyre was also a greatly known hacker who never left a trail. It was amazing how he had never discovered the Stargate, even with all the government hacked files he had. 

Wait a minute. The finger that had started towards the first letter of his report stopped. He had just a daring plan. A crazy, daring, and insane plan! But one that might lead him to see who Dr. Jackson had grown to be after all these years. If the boy had not reached his full potential yet since he didn't remember everything, then the plan just might work. 

A careless grin reached the elderly scientist's lips as he entered some commands for the computers just in case he failed. 

*** 

If one Paul McIntyre was having a bad day, one alien named Teal'c was having a day even worse! The full-blown headache was a new experience for Teal'c, whose Goa'uld larvae could not protect him against even the most mind-numbing headache that came from too much thinking and sitting in front of a computer all day. 

Teal'c had been working with Lt. Simmons for nearly 18 hours straight now. And even he was worn out. Simmons looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet any minute. 

But the exhaustion had to count for something. They had found countless information about the creature that had been haunting the hallways. The creature had to be a person, someone that could be controlled, although most experiences told him that the creature did not want to be controlled. 

So why was it obeying Daniel Jackson's commands? 

This was the question that had been giving Teal'c a headache for quite a while. Something obviously wasn't right, but Teal'c didn't have as much information as he would have liked. 

There was just a missing piece in this puzzle, and he couldn't quite figure out what that piece was. It took all his patience to not just slam his fist onto the computer for good measure. 

Why was he feeling like there was something that everyone else knew, but he didn't? That he was 'missing the big picture'? It was a feeling that he really didn't like. 

_ "Michelle Sandaval?" _

"Micky," she automatically answered as she adjusted her microscope to add the finishing touches to her science homework. 

"I'm here to talk to you about Daniel Jackson." 

Micky spun around in her chair. "What about him?" she asked with a casual air. 

"He's been hurt-" 

"Oh my Gawd, where is he?" Micky's eyes widened as she looked over the man in her room for the first time. He seemed young, maybe 30 or so, with dark brown eyes and black hair framing his face. 

The man held up a hand to try and calm her down. "He was in a gang shooting. I'm with the police and need to take you to the station to ask you if he had anyone who might have wanted to hurt him." 

Micky stood up, frantically getting her jacket and shoes. "I just need a moment to tell my mom. But why would anyone want to hurt Daniel? I'll say that he's just an innocent little boy that's been caught in the middle of a crossfire.... he's just nine..." she mumbled to herself. 

"That's quite alright, Miss Sandaval. I've already cleared it with your mother." 

Micky nodded. "Okay, then. What do you need to ask me about again?" 

"I just need to take you to the station, miss." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's nothing serious." 

"How is Daniel? Is the wound serious? Is he going to be okay? Who were the shooters?" She fired off question after question, hoping to get them all answered. 

"One at a time, Miss. I need you to follow me." He spoke in a calm way that Micky didn't feel. 

She nodded numbly again and blindly followed him out the house and to the car when she realized something odd. "Hey, that's not a police car-" 

"It's just so we won't scare you with the situation." The man told her. He gave another smile, knowing he was dealing with shock here. "Okay, how about you calm down for just a bit? I'll tell you a bit about myself on the way." 

Micky could do nothing but nod as she entered the car. 

"My name's Paul McIntyre." He spared a glance at her as she closed. "You know, it's real nice how you can barely hear anything outside a car now." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Paul smiled as he pulled out a gun. "As to answering your question, your friend is just fine." He shot at the girl. Once. Twice. Three times. 

And no one else heard. 

"Dr. McIntyre?" Janet called. She thought she had seen someone move through her infirmary a few seconds ago. Barely a movement in the shadows, but it was something that she normally didn't see. "Is that you?" She set down her book as she got up from her chair and moved over to her office door slowly. "Maridith?" She called to see if the third shift nurse was there. 

A soft thump alerted her not only to the very real presence of someone there, but a sense of recognition. But the feeling was mutual considering how she knew all the base members personally. 

Now, why did she think that this person was McIntyre? 

"Hello?" Janet was starting to get seriously freaked. She stole glances around the darkened room, hoping that at any moment the kazon was going to blare and she would be needed at the Gateroom, all her doctors and nurses summoned up from their time off.... 

Another thump. 

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound a bit more calm. As a doctor, she had to be calm and professional all the time. Especially times of panic. But this time, it was the silent panic inside of her that worried Janet. 

This time there was a quiet curse and something more like a stack of files dropping on the ground. 

Janet startled, and fumbled around for the lights. Who the hell left the infirmary so dark, anyway? The government had enough to pay for light electricity bills... 

Ahh, there. Janet thought, relieved. The lights of the infirmary switched on, leaving her blinking as her eyes adjusted to the switch in lighting. 

But it was the blinking that caused her to miss the person's face as he or she grabbed Janet from behind by the throat. 

She gasped as her hands automatically went up to try and pry the person's hand away from her throat. That was the first reaction. Unfortunately, the person was stronger than Janet had thought and her efforts were futile. 

So, gathering her strength, she used her elbow to strike a blow to the abdomen. The person behind her gave a pained growl but did not let go. 

Janet tried again, this time only to have her arm grabbed by the person's other arm. Nonono.... there had to be something that she could do... she was starting to see spots form lack of air already. 

She struggled weakly as less and less oxygen got to her brain, making her realize that she needed for know who it was to actually defeat this person. Either that or if she could reach her sedatives.... 

The lights were still on, making the infirmary look bright and fuzzy as Janet's eyes dimmed. 

_Oh, God, _she thought. _No one will find me before this basterd is finished..._

  
**Telekenesis A-8**

The lab was always kind of cold, even though the room was as warm as the entire SGC. It was just something in it that made the place kind of creepy. Maybe the specimens there, stone cold and staring at the scientists who dare to examine them. 

It was actually pretty late, and there was only one person left in the labs. The figure was hunched over a desk, writing furiously on a notebook. Lines of determination were surrounding that figure. Frustration and stubborness was not far off. 

Sam rubbed her forehead while writing down observations on a notebook. There was something missing that Daniel wasn't telling her, and even though she trusted him to tell when she needed to know, she had a feeling that she needed to know *now*. Something was going to happen. All of her senses litterally screamed at her at the moment. 

She hoped that Teal'c had better luck with the planet searching than she did, because she barely found anything. Jolinar's memories did not prove to be very helpful, except for giving her that small image of a woman freeing her from a cage. 

That woman who had helped Jolinar. That strange lady... Sam's eyes began to water as she rubbed them. She was too tired to write anything else down. Maybe she should get some sleep in. 

Yeah... sleep sounded good... 

_Jolinar scowled silently at the metal bars in front of her. How did she always end up in situations like that? Martoof would always be the one to get away in the nick of time, and she would be the one who ended up in need of rescuing. It was a wonder that the Council of Tok'ra still bothered with her. _

The planet was a lush green. The atmophere a little low, perhaps, but tolerable. A giant sun revolving around the planet instead of the planet revolving around the sun, and no moons to see. It was as if the sun itself was the moon, or a planet, and the earth was a sun. 

The Tok'ra had been amazed at the planet's potential for an emergancy landing, even though the planet was ruled by Gou'alds. Who on that world would remember? It had been thousandsof years since the Gou'ald had come to that planet. 

The Tok'ra had been mistaken. 

Not only was the planet ruled by Apophis, it was also one of his secret labs that none of the Tok'ra had been able to find thus far. Call it luck, cause they came in the nick of time to Apophis' most recent experiament. One that would really work. 

Selmac and Galosh found that out just before they started building the Tok'ra tunnels, someone having sent a secret message to them. Writing on a tree. There was an ally in Apophis' forces, even though they didn't know who. Before they were able to warn everyone else, the natives had attacked. 

No one could have known that someone was living on the planet. Scans didn't show anything, there were no footprints, no fires, and no signs of civilization whatsoever. It was a big surprise when people just started pouring into the Tok'ra's works. 

Many had been killed, and the rest had either escaped or hid. But she had to have been captured. Jolinar sighed. 

**Don't like waiting,?** her host, Ghiola, asked. Jolinar didn't even have to go through her thoughts to know that she was really scared about what could happen. 

'I hate waiting,' she confirmed. 'You know me. The trouble magnet.' 

**Want me to take over when they come?** Ghiola said. 

Jolinar was tempted. The Gou'ald torture devices were unbareable to Tok'ra... but it hurt humans even more. 'No. I'll keep in control. But if you want, you can have control until then.' 

Giving a silent thanks, Ghiola emerged, letting Jolinar have some peace and quiet to think. 

Being captured was not fun, but it was extra time when you can go over everything that could have and did happen wrong. Like your life flashing before your eyes. 

So what had gone wrong that time? Besides slipping out of Martoof's grip when he tried to pull her into the Chaa'pai, that is. It seemed like everything was wrong. The damp feel of the air, the moonless sky, the shift of the winds, and the color of the grass against the dark. 

But mostly, it was just her own inner fear. About what she would reveal to Apophis if she wasn't able to take the torture. Ghiola would die. She would die. And once Apophis got their little secret whereabouts, he would go to his brother Ra and together they would wipe the Tok'ra out. 

What if Ra found out that Apophis had been experiamenting behind his back? The might become enemies, but it wouldn't save either her or the Tok'ra. 

Why was this happening to her? She was still very young... barely a child. 

Suddenly Ghiola was startled back to the rusted steel of her cage, the uneven parts cutting into her back. There was a stranger there, approching fron the shadows. 

**Jolinar?** Ghiola asked nervously. **Does she look like part of the Tok'ra council?** 

Jolinar strained to get her eyes back a minute, having to fight with Ghiola a bit. She was a new host, and still not used to sharing the body. 'Be cautious. I've never seen her before.' 

Indeed, this bold woman who came to her cage looked like one of the natives, wearing dirty rags on her back. She was pregant, a bare swell of the abdomon. Her eyes were hidden in the dark, and Jolinar feared that Apophis had sent for her already. 

Instead of shouting out orders to nearby Jaffa, the woman pulled out a small blue vial and mentioned to Jolinar to stay back.Creeping up to the cage quietly, she spilled a few drops of the content on the rusted steel. It sizzled and melted before the Tok'ra. 

Ghiola/Jolinar stared up at the woman, sometimes looking at her escape and then at her. 

"Come." The woman said. "I will help you." 

Jolinar's eyes flashed. "Why should we trust you not to take us to Apophis?" It voice was eerie, the sound of an infested host. 

"Because it's either you stay and Apophis finds you, or I lead you to safety." She snapped. "Either choice- your decision." 

**Don't trust her, Jolinar!** Ghiola warned. **She could be a spy for Ra!** 

Jolinar did nothing. 

The woman saw this and sighed. "Okay. I'm the one who sent you the message. I'm also the one who's trying to help you." 

"Why should we trust you?" Jolinar asked again. 

"Because Apophis is doing something to my baby!" The woman nearly screamed this out hystarically. But seeing the shocked expression on the Tok'ra's face, she calmed down just a bit. "I used to worship Apophis just as everyone else in the village does. We all made sacrafices." Her eyes teared up by this point, being seen in the starlight. "But I draw the line when it comes to changing my baby into something that's not even human. If he were really a God he would protect my baby, not kill him." 

Ghiola and Jolinar battled this out. 

Finally, 

"Apophis would kill you if he finds out about this." Ghiola said, hoping against all hopes that this woman was not to betray them. 

"He would not dare." The woman said calmly, her posture stiff. "He needs my baby, and right now I'm the only one who carries him. He can not harm me." 

"Then take us to our weapons." 

  


"Dr. Fraiser?" Daniel gave off a sneeze. Sniffling, he wondered into the infirmary, searching for the doctor. He had noticed that the lights had just been turned on. When he had walked in the infirmary, he had wondered about why the lights were off, but someone had obviously made a mistake. 

He gave another sneeze. Great. He ran out of anti-histamines just this morning, and had not discovered until he was already overdue. Now that his system was completely back into the allergy season, he was thinking of requesting that the air be cleaned daily. There was dust everywhere! Not that the air *wasn't* cleaned daily... 

Not only that, but he just couldn't sleep either. Something's been keeping him awake. It could be his newfound powers, but Daniel doubted it. It could also be his memories... there was one part that had always been blocked. The mysterious murder of Micky had severed his last connection to his past. 

The police had found Micky in an allyway, shot in the head. She hadn't died from the bullet, but by bleeding to death. Police had closed it as another one of the new gang roundups in the town. 

What was Daniel to say then? He had forgotten everything. He was finally a normal kid. Too bad his definition of normal didn't clash with everyone elses. From then on he had been the geek. Pushed his friends away- buried himself into his mythology stories, hoping that one day they would take him to a place that really existed and where his parents would be. 

Finally, his foster parents just couldn't stand it anymore and just had to send him away. 

So why did the memories come to him after all this time? Had there been something that had started it? If he remembered correctly, it had started a long time ago, so long that he didn't remember when. Slowly growing... it could be that the sudden threat had caused his powers to grow faster... and that was what brought the memories. 

But what about previous threats? He had died many times already... and the powers hadn't come up. What was it that made th powers come? Was it something before that? 

His mind went into it's usual lightspeed trying to figure something out, this time with no success. There were still a few part of the puzzle that were missing, and he was going to figure them out... right after he got his new pills. 

"Dr. Frasier?" Daniel spoke aloud. He looked around him. "Janet?" There was a grunt from the corner and then a choke. He heard as one of the medical trays were knocked over. 

His eyes widened. A stranger in the infirmary! 

*** 

_No one's going to find me before this bastard is finished..._

As soon as the thought left her head, she heard Daniel calling dimmly. He was there! Which meant all she needed to do was make a noise... 

Just before she lost all strength, Janet twisted to the side, hoping to take whoever it was with her. It was a weak turn and there was a risk of breaking her neck, but it was better to know that she had tried rather than just waited for death to come. 

The attacker grunted and slammed into one of the medical trays around the infirmary beds, loosening his grip enough for Janet to struggle out. She fell into the floor face-first, but she wasn't worried about a broken nose at the moment. 

Dr. Fraiser coughed, trying to get the oxygen started in her head again. There were black spots that were dancing in front of her eyes and for a moment she almost passed out. 

"Dr. Fraiser!" Daniel's voice was followed by a brief touch on her arm. "Are you alright?" Janet managed a nodded and a wave of her hand to wherever her attacker had been. Then the coughs struck again. 

She could hear Daniel's footsteps chasing after the infirmary as she gave a final cough. She winced as she touched her bruised neck. That was really going to show for the next few days. 

Fraiser knew that Daniel didn't even see the man when she heard his footfall back in the infirmary. As much as she liked giving Daniel his credit, he was useful more figuring someone out. Like getting into the person's mind. Major Carter was the track and undercover one. 

"I'm sorry, Janet. I couldn't see who it was. Are you sure you're okay? It looks like you need a doctor, Doctor..." 

Sitting up with Daniel's help, Janet waved the concern away. It didn't matter. "I'm fine. You came just in time. I just... I think I need a bit of air right now..." 

"Doc?" 

The dual looked up and saw the Colonel standing at the doorway, staring at them. "What the hell happened?" 

"Janet was attacked by someone. Person got away, though." Daniel answered as he helped Janet onto one of the medical beds. He turned his eyes on Jack, full of conern for the petite doctor besides him. "You didn't happen to see anyone while coming, did you, Jack?" 

"No. The hallway was empty." 

Janet rubbed her neck and winced slightly. It was bruised. "Daniel, I'm fine," she said, exasperated, but sounding sore, "He didn't do enough damage." A grin. "Takes more than that to stop me when I'm on a roll." 

Daniel turned back to her, still supporting her arm. "Doctor, you were nearly killed. We've got to report this to the General." 

*** 

Teal'c looked up as the door to the computer lab opened. It was the footsteps that told him it was Major Carter. Even though he as a Jaffa was able to figure out one's intentions by their footsteps, he also knew who it was when it came to SG-1. 

"Teal'c!" Sam called out when she saw hin seated at one of the computer terminals. She was holding a notebook and supported a pen over her right ear. 

Teal'c nodded his head in greeting. "Major Carter. What is it you request?" 

Carter stumbled over and gave a cheeky smile. "I was writing down observations for the cell when I fell asleep-" 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 

"-And I had the weirdest dream. It was one of Jolinar's memories... she was on a planet where the clouds were barely twenty feet up- it had been one of Apophis' secret planets that he had kept from Ra, and the Tok'ra was to move there, not knowing that little fact. 

"They recieved a warning about it and was able to evacuate, but Jolinar didn't make it through. She got captured and was supposed to be taken to Apophis when this woman helped her escape." She took a deep breath, trying to replace the air that had been used saying all that. 

"Major Carter, I do not see how this information is to help Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said solumnly. 

Sam gave a grin. "I don't know, either, Teal'c, but I've got the strangest feeling that we're onto something." She set down her notebook and flipped some pages. There were math equations and odd theories, even some mixed and matched notes taped to the inside. It looked like Daniel's writing was also in there. 

"The woman in Jolinar's memories said something about Apophis doing some sort of experiament on her child. She said that he did something to her baby, something that changed him so he was not human anymore." She was concentrating on finding the page with the information she had gathered on P8Y... something. "This could be a connection. The planet she was on... looked identical to '495. Except for the sky, you wouldn't be able to tell those two apart. Even the trees look the same..." 

This peaked Teal'c's interest. "Identical to P3X495?" He inquired. 

Carter nodded. "I might not have the best memory, but if we take pictures of both planets, it would look the same. I can even say that the village that we found would also be in the same place. I don't know why, but there's something in '495 that we have to find. I have to know what's there and how's everything connected." 

"If Apophis had used the planet in your dreams as an experiament, then perhaps this would prove the same for P3X495." Teal'c suggested. 

"Then what I don't understand is why they would attack us like that." Sam rested her elbow on the computer. "He hadn't done anything. They ambushed us just as we stepped out of the Gate." 

"They may have mistaken us for Apophis." 

"That would mean they succeeded in a revolt against Apophis. Like Earth's revolt against Ra... if that's true, then they could be allies. Except what did Apophis do to them? Created the invisible creature? Set it loose against the villagers?" She blinked. "That would go against my eariler theory about the blood signs and protection..." 

"If the answer is on P3X495, then we must go immediantly." Teal'c annonced. He eyed the Major easily. "This would be a course of action to take to help Daniel Jackson instead of being sitting ducks." 

Sam's concentration ebbed away as she registered what Teal'c just said. A smile crept up her face. "Did you just make a joke, Teal'c?" 

Teal'c bowed his head, smiling at the least bit. 

The smile turned into a grin. The thought that a single good memory might come out of the ordeal was enough to give Sam the energy for a few more hours of work. After all, they _did_ have something and someone to do it for.

  


**To be continued...**

Stay with me here.... I'm on heavy writers' block.... 


End file.
